Chronicles of a Body Snatcher
by Ghostwriter Redux
Summary: When a young snowboarder gets buried alive by an avalanche when on holiday she finds that dying is the least of her worries (surprisingly enough). Madi is unceremoniously thrust headfirst into the Vampire Knight 'verse as a result (into Yuuki Kuran's body, no less) and forced to navigate the VK world without wrecking the storyline beyond repair. Pray for her, would you?
1. Dead Man's Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Vampire Knight is Matsuri Hino's work. I only own my OC/grammar errors and make no monetary gain from writing this. This is purely for entertainment.

* * *

_While most Gods throw dice, Fate plays chess and you don't find out until it's too late that he's been playing with two queens all along... _

_-Terry Pratchett_

* * *

I don't consider myself an Otaku. Really I don't. I enjoy manga and anime but I'm not obsessed with it to a frightening extent like some people.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm mentioning this and I must say that is a very good question. I will be answering it momentarily if you hang tight.

My name is, or rather was, Madeline though I prefer(red) Madi. I say 'was' and 'preferred' because of the immensely sticky situation I have somehow found myself in but more on that in a second.

About an hour ago (probably longer than that even. I'm not sure how long it took me to wake up here) I was snowboarding with my friends. We had gotten the warning that there had been a few small avalanches on the slopes the night before but there hadn't been any reported for nearly fourteen hours. They were all Size 1's anyways, nothing to be worried about. Besides, it was going to be our last run seeing as how we had to return to our regularly scheduled lives the next day.

Blatantly ignoring all warnings (hindsight, Madi, hindsight) we bribed the lift operator to send us up one last time that night (a hundred bucks _not_ well spent in retrospect). It was smooth sailing at first and just about my turn to follow my friends down the slope. I set my board down only to see snow beginning to slip passed my boots and seconds later the ground was ripped from beneath my feet.

I didn't even have time to react.

All the memories of courses I've taken through my life about avalanche safety and what to do if you find yourself caught in one seemed inaccessible at the time. I couldn't breathe, I swear my heart stopped for a few seconds and all I could do was wait until it was done dumping about a ton of snow on top of me.

I retained enough of my wits about me to create an air pocket before my mouth but I couldn't tell which way was up or down. Completely disoriented and in the middle of having one hell of a panic attack, my brain chose that moment to inform me; _'Why Madi, you are one lucky bitch. 1/3 of people who get caught in an avalanche die from trauma before being buried'._

Thanks brain, that makes me feel fantastic about my odds of survival.

It also decided to remind me I have a window of about eighteen minutes of air left before I die of carbon dioxide poisoning.

Once again, thanks brain.

The snow was packed in tightly around me so I couldn't even move to try and dig myself out and I hoped to any and all gods above my friends had seen where I landed.

However as you might suspect, I didn't make it out alive (or else we wouldn't have a story, now would we?)

I guess I could be in a coma right now but why, of all damn things I could possibly dream about, did it have to be Vampire Knight?

I can't _stand_ that series, I got about halfway through the 8th volume when I discovered Yuuki is actually a Pureblood Vampire who's been engaged to Kaname (her brother nonetheless) since they were kids, and I had to stop reading as my brain imploded.

Maybe that's why it was reminding me about how shitty my chance of survival was. Cheeky bastard…

Okay, Vampire Knight is beautifully drawn yes and has very beautiful characters but really Hino-San? Why must you make your protagonist such a Mary-Sue?! She needs saving every other chapter, the two hottest boys of the series are fighting over her and she's oblivious to this, and everyone wants her blood.

No. Thank. You.

I must say, I also disagree with Zero and Kaname being the hottest guys of the series. I happen to be quite the Kaien Cross fangirl. Before you go all 'ew, you like Cross!?' on me, allow me to explain. My Otaku friend, Stephen, sent me a picture of Kaien in his badass Vampire Hunting gear one day after he found out I stopped reading the manga and my ovaries exploded.

Poof, gone.

Unfortunately, therein lies my problem (not so much the now-missing ovaries but something a bit more disturbing though I should probably get that checked out at my next doctor visit).

You see, upon waking up in the Vampire Knight universe I have discovered I'm not a student at Cross Academy. I'm not a Vampire nor am I a Vampire Hunter. I'm actually currently sitting in bloodstained snow in the body of a young girl who, if memory serves me correctly, is Yuuki Cross, the Headmaster's adopted daughter.

You see where I'm going with this one?

I'm in the Vampire Knight Universe, opening scene for the very first episode (or chapter, depends on whether you follow the manga or anime), and there's a dude with _really_ fucking sharp teeth coming my way telling me I'm his takeout for the evening.

So I did what anybody else would in that situation and those who say they wouldn't do the following are assholes and liars:

I, Madeline Stokes now Yuuki Cross/Kuran, squealed for help like a stuck pig.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" I shrieked quite pitifully (see?), catching my attacker off-guard with the sheer volume of my childish voice though he didn't relinquish his tight hold on my throat. Spindly fingers slid into my now-brown hair (I will forever miss being a redhead, seriously), yanking my head back as another weak cry elicited from my lips.

Blood suddenly splattered across the snow in a macabre mural of sorts as I fell onto my ass with a soft thump, the vampire turning to dust shortly thereafter. Standing before me, in all his imposing Pureblood glory, was an 'adolescent' Kaname Kuran, eyes a bright garnet color.

"What a disgrace to all vampires," he murmured, raising his hand and running his tongue over the blood covering his fingers.

Ew, dude. You need to carry some wet wipes around with you or something, _seriously_.

Those scarlet eyes suddenly turned my way and my breath lodged in my throat. Hino had gotten one thing right, they were hypnotic. If eyes truly are the 'windows to a person's soul' then Kaname has the most persuasive, compelling, and...possessive soul I've ever seen...

"Are you alright, little one?" Not having another choice, at least not one I could see, I placed my bloodstained mitten in his outstretched hand and allowed him to embrace me without flinching at his touch (I know! I was surprised too!). If some gods out there thought they were going to get their kicks watching me fumble about in a new universe, they're sorely mistaken.

Anyways, my life (or afterlife for that matter) is my own. I'm not going to play by anyone's rules.

Unfortunately, that's when the real trouble begins. What happens when I fuck up (like I undoubtedly will at some point) and they find out that I'm not their precious 'Yuuki-chan' and I change the story (for the worse probably rather than for the better)?

On second thought...this might work in my _favor_. I could portray Yuuki as an independent young woman who won't need constant saving! Considering I'm chibi-sized right now and the main storyline won't be starting for another ten years and some change.

A surprisingly evil smirk graced my lips I was careful not to let my 'big brother' see. This has the potential to be quite the entertaining journey actually.

The board has been set, the first piece now in motion.

Careful Kaname Kuran, you aren't the only one who knows how to play chess around here…

* * *

So? I got this idea when I was trolling about for some VK fics to read and found a few fanfictions about people taking Yuuki's place in VK (Literally). I thought it was overdone so of course I had to jump on the bandwagon and try my hand at it. It's cliché yes but who doesn't love a good cliché every now and then? This will probably be sparsely updated so if you like, give it a follow so you don't miss out on new chapters. This is also not meant to poke fun at those stories or bash any of them either. Like I said, I wanted to give it a go and I think it has the potential to be very entertaining (or quite horrifying. It's all how you look at it). I also don't hate Vampire Knight, it's one of my favorite series in fact and so beautifully drawn. Think of this as sort of a 'fix-it fic', how the storyline could've gone if Yuuki had a backbone/swore like a sailor =D.


	2. Hogan's Goat

A/N: Short chapter but I'm pleased with how it turned out. I suppose I should say this is rated High Teen because Madi has a tendency to swear like a sailor at times. Thanks to easy pancakes and lostfeather1 for reviewing. I'm so happy you guys agree with me. Yuuki needs to toughen up a bit doesn't she? I'd think the boys would get tired of coming to her rescue all the time. Thanks to those who have favorited/followed this as well. You guys are great.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight Zero's English dub voice actor would've been Johnny Yong Bosch. Totally. But since it isn't I don't own VK, Matsuri Hino does. I only own my fairly insane OC, grammar errors, and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

_Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely._

_–Buddha_

* * *

After getting 'acquainted' with my 'savior', Kaname ushered me to a black Aston Martin-styled car. I jumped in the backseat with little hesitance, grateful to be out of the cold and even allowed him to buckle me in (though that was pushing it a little). The interior was pleasantly warm which was nice but I couldn't help but notice my hands wouldn't stop shaking.

I wanted to chalk it up to first degree frostbite, considering my mittens were soaked and fingers stiff and numb but the trembling soon spread from my hands to the rest of my body.

"Are you okay?"

Not trusting my voice I instead settled for a nod and a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything, judging by the incredulous look Kaname gave me. He gave the driver directions before carefully removing my mittens and setting them aside.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," he said quietly, raising my hands to his lips and brushing a light kiss over my fingertips as warmth flooded through my fingers. I simply offered him a shrug, still unable to really get my head around what had recently happened to me.

Why was this happening to me? Isn't this shit supposed to happen to maladjusted prepubescent teenage girls?

I was content with my life. I had my own house (with my best friend of sixteen-plus years as a roommate no less), I am a certified EMT-B, I was just about to enroll in Paramedic School, and I just impulse-bought a used Kawasaki Ninja-ZX6R (that I don't know how to drive just yet but the oh-so cute boy next door said he'd teach me, bless his soul). Life was _good_ man.

Only natural that something like this would happen I guess.

…

Hm, I don't recall being this cynical before I died. Close, but not this bad.

We drove for a little over an hour in relative silence. I spent most of the time looking out the window and avoiding Kaname's gaze though I felt his eyes on me for much of the drive. In that hour I began thinking about everything I knew of Vampire Knight and realized with slight horror that it wasn't very much.

I knew Yuuki was a pureblood vampire, Kaname's sister and betrothed. I knew that she was adopted by Cross after her parents were killed and her memories/vampire side was sealed. I knew that Zero Kiryu would be coming to live with Cross and he was bitten by a pureblood vampire ergo he was a vampire himself and…and…

That was all I honestly remembered.

'Shit,' I bemoaned to myself, swallowing thickly and running my hands through my short brown hair. 'This whole situation is as screwed up as Hogan's goat.'

"Here we are." My head shot up in surprise when Kaname spoke, having grown used to the silence as we rolled to a stop before Cross Academy. "Come on little one."

It was short walk to the door of what I guessed was Cross' living quarters and Kaname knocked three times on the door before resting his hand gently on my shoulder. Once again I fought the urge to shrug it off as the door opened slowly and revealed the infamous 'Vampire Without Fangs'.

Gods, he's so cute…

Argh, focus Madi-or Yuuki-or…whoever the hell I am now.

Kaname and Cross exchanged greetings before Kaien ushered us into the warm foyer. It was nice to be out of the snow finally.

As we entered the living room I felt someone tug the back of my coat gently. "Here, let me help you." I covertly rolled my eyes and allowed Kaname to slip my arms out of my sleeves as he held it neatly in his arms and I collapsed on the couch with a soft thump.

Kaname and Kaien began speaking over my head again before the retired vampire hunter disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a small plate of cake. He offered me such a friendly, reassuring smile that it nearly brought tears to my eyes. How could Yuuki and Zero be such bitches to this guy?

"Here you go sweetheart." Placing the dish in my hands he gave me a spoon as well and I glanced up at him, wanting to thank him though nothing came out of my mouth. Blinking owlishly I allowed my lips to come together and glanced down at the plate bashfully. What, now I'm mute? Because that makes perfect fucking sense!

It smelled sweet, like angel food cake, topped with whipped cream and lightly dusted with sugar. I wasn't entirely sure what the hell it was but it looked like diabetes on a plate.

Yum.

I raised it to my nose, giving it a sniff and smiling faintly in delight when the scent of strawberries filled my nose before hearing Kaien speak, "She doesn't even understand that it's food. Did She know this might happen?"

Hey, I may be mute but I'm not an idiot! Jeez, and to think I loved you-!

…

I'm just gonna stop talking now and let the scene progress.

"Here," Kaname stole my spoon along with my dessert and I gave him a half-hearted glare for doing so. Get your own! That one's so mine!

He scooped up a small piece, raising it to my lips like I was incapable of feeding myself and I fought the urge to spit in his eye.

I know, I know. I really shouldn't be such a bitch to the guy that saved my life but c'mon now, does he think Yuuki having her memories sealed blocked out everything she once knew? Like how to use a damn spoon!? The spell obviously didn't block out muscle memory since I can still walk so why does he think I can't feed myself?!

Maybe it was a good thing that I was temporarily mute because I have a feeling some very unsavory things would have come flying out of my mouth at that moment.

"Say 'ah'."

'_Ah swear to god Ah'll kick your ass just as soon as I'm tall enough to reach it_,' I thought sourly to myself, turning my head moodily to the side and refusing to do so.

"Like this," Kaname said, lips parting a bit and showcasing his sharp fangs. Can't he, like, put those things away or something? They're seriously creeping me out.

I guess my gaze lingered on his fangs a bit too long because he set the dish aside and stood abruptly. "Perhaps I should head out. It's best if we part ways here."

"Kaname," Cross began to rise as well though the vampire waved him off.

"I can see myself out. Take care of her."

"Of course." Kaname gave me one last lingering look and I hated the desperation and hurt I could see in his eyes. I couldn't hold his powerful gaze for very long and dropped my eyes to my lap after a moment before hearing the door open and close with a faint snap.

He really cares about Yuuki it seems but the Yuuki he once knew doesn't exist anymore and for the briefest of moments I found myself wondering who really had it worse in this situation; him or me…

* * *

That's it. I don't know why but I really liked this one. I just have this thing for writing sassy, snarky OC's and I don't know why. They're just so fun! Feel free to drop a review if you enjoyed and if you didn't feel free to move onto other things. Later guys.


	3. When in Rome

A/N: I'm happy that this has gotten the reaction I was looking for when I first began it. I'm pleased you all seem to agree with me about Yuuki. I don't mean to be a Yuuki-basher but it's gonna happen, like it or not. These first few chapters will be kinda slow though (unfortunately), since we have to get her grown up again so bear with me. Also, if I got some facts wrong about the writing system in Japan I do apologize and hope I don't offend anyone with my lack of knowledge xD. Thanks to lostfeather1, gab-gabs, Lara Madeline Night, easy pancakes, and Guest for the rather encouraging reviews. You guys are amazing.

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight Yuuki would've been kicking ass left and right but alas, it never really happened. I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I only own my OC (and grammar errors) and make no money writing this.

* * *

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep, but I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep._

_-Robert Frost_

* * *

After chowing down on my dessert when Cross finally relinquished my spoon to me I let my mind wander. How did five year old kids act? Well, let me rephrase that; how did five year old kids that were recently attacked and subsequently saved by a vampire that has no memory of themselves act?

…

That's what I'm saying guys!

I don't have any younger siblings, I rarely saw my cousins growing up, and the most interaction I've ever had with children in my life was when I worked as a party hostess at Skyzone one summer when I was seventeen and that was the worst job I ever had.

Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is I haven't got the _slightest_ clue how little kids act and now I'm stuck in the body of one.

Alright, first things first Madi; you can't swear. I know it's gonna be hard but you can't be Lil Jon, okay?

…does Lil Jon even exist in this world…?

Ugh, not important.

I guess I was too into thinking about how I should act that I didn't realize Cross was trying to get my attention. I glanced up, seeing him holding my now-empty dish and kneeling before me on the floor (it's gone already? What a bummer).

"What's your name dear?" he asked.

I wanted to say 'Madeline' so bad it was killing me.

I offered him a half-hearted shrug and a tired smile that he returned before resting a hand gently on my head. "You know, someone once told me that all girls are born princesses. How about Yuuki? It means 'tender princess'. Do you like that name?"

No.

I really, _really_ don't like that name and would greatly appreciate not being called by it, thank you very much.

My sour look went unnoticed or was blatantly ignored by the ex-hunter as he stood. "Great. Yuuki it is then."

Barely managing to keep from groaning in annoyance I allowed him to usher me down the hall to the bathroom. A small pile of folded clothes was sitting on the sink already and I guessed they were mine. Or Yuuki's. Or…whatever. I'm just going to confuse myself if I keep thinking about this.

Cross ran me a bath, complete with lavender scented bubbles and I inhaled the familiar comforting scent with a pleased sigh.

"Let me know if you need any help Yuuki."

'_If only I was twenty years older I would __so__ ask you to undress me,' _I thought dejectedly to myself but nodded in response as he left. I took the opportunity to examine myself in the mirror on the back of the door.

Good god, were all children this short?

My gorgeous red hair was now dark brown in color and hanging limply around my face, making me wrinkle my nose in annoyance. I always thought Yuuki looked ratchet with long hair; a shorter cut is cuter on her because of her rounded face. I guess it doesn't really matter all that much since it's going to be spending the majority of its time up in a ponytail as is (or rather was) my usual style.

I never liked her eyes either; the rust-red color they were was ugly and they were _waayy_ too big for her face. I figure Hino was going for an innocent look but it didn't come out that way and she seemed more childish because of that. I wonder if I can convince Cross to get me colored contacts when I'm older…? I personally think Yuuki would rock green eyes (and I'm _totally_ not saying that because I used to have green eyes) but I'm not sure how green would look over her original eye color. Maybe simply a dark brown?

…I feel like I'm customizing a freaking Sim…

So, checklist; stringy brown hair, ugly red eyes, no tits, no ass, and I'm barely three feet tall. Awesomesauce.

Shucking off the remainder of my clothes I eased into the bath, resting my head against the lip of the tub and sighing lightly. Staring at the ceiling overhead I began wondering about what had happened to me in Real Life. Was the avalanche rescue team digging my frozen corpse out of the snow? Did my parents know what had happened? How were my friends coping with this?

Oh god, I know Jason will be blaming himself since it was his idea to do one last run. I know he will even though we all agreed to it and it wasn't like he knew an avalanche was going to happen. He promised my older sister that he'd look after me before she was killed in action serving overseas and he won't ever be able to forgive himself.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I realized my snot was running down my lips and tears were pouring down my cheeks. I _hate_ crying; my nose always runs like a leaky faucet, my throat gets all tight, and my eyes and cheeks are bright red when I'm done so it's ridiculously obvious that I've been crying. I haven't cried since my sister's funeral since I know she'd make fun of me for doing so;

"_The only things that should ever be soft on a lady is her smile, hair, and breasts. Remember that Madi or they're gonna eat you alive out there." _

"_Really Emma?"_

"_Really."_

My lips pressed together in a thin smile at the memory as I splashed water onto my face, hoping Cross would attribute the red in my cheeks to my recent bath and finished washing up.

* * *

About two weeks had passed since Kaname had left. I spent those two weeks wallowing in self-misery and also jotting down everything I knew about Vampire Knight in a small notebook Kaien had given me a few days after my arrival at his home.

He seemed surprised that I knew how to write in English but knew fuck-all about Hiragana which is apparently the writing system in Japan. Therefore he had taken it upon himself to start calligraphy lessons and let me tell you;

They suck.

Did you know there's, like, almost 10,000 characters/kanji used in written Japanese? Reading and writing Kanji is an art form that yours truly will probably never master, at least not for another ten years. However only 3,000 of those are used commonly so I've been told by Kaien but I think he only told me that because he saw the horrified and disbelieving look on my face. It's all too much for me to process right now.

At least I know I'll ace English lessons when I start school. Speaking of which, when did kids in Japan start school? You can tell I'm just _massively_ prepared for this…

I continued scribbling in the journal with my childish script (I will forever miss my beautiful handwriting, among other things). Cross was finishing up the dinner dishes, leaving me a few minutes to myself in my room before 'evening bonding time' which means we spend the next hour or so working on my penmanship and trying to get me to talk.

_Dear Diary, _

_It is Day 37 of my resurgence. Still can't talk, every time I try my vocal cords seize up and refuse to work. Should probably go to the doctor and get that checked out but Kaien seems to think it's from emotional trauma and that I will 'heal' with time. Whatever. Still need to find a place to hide you that Cross won't find…_

I paused, thinking for a moment before a sly grin graced my lips. Underwear drawer, duh!

_Kaname hasn't come back yet and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing-_

I jumped in alarm when the door to my room suddenly flew open, jerking my pen in surprise and frowning when the paper ripped halfway down the page.

"See?! She dressed herself!" I managed a half-hearted glare in my new dad's direction, having been officially named 'Yuuki Cross' after the first week and inwardly groaned when I saw Kaname at the door.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, right?

"-she's been writing quite a bit as well. Ever since I gave her that notebook last week except it isn't in Hiragana, but English."

Kaname's eyebrows flew up into his hairline in surprise. "That's-that's interesting."

"I thought so too. Had she ever been taught-?"

"No, she hasn't." I hate when people talk about me like I'm not in front of them. It's so rude and annoying so what did I do? I stood up from the floor, strolled over casually to the pair at the doorway and gave them the fiercest glare a five-year old possibly can.

Which is about as terrifying as a basketful of kittens but it wasn't for lack of effort, believe me.

While they continued speaking I reached up, tugging at the pureblood's sleeve and getting his attention.

"_I hate you, Kaname Kuran, and Yuuki doesn't deserve you or Zero."_

At least that's what I wanted to say but all that came out instead was a pitiful, "K-Kana-meh."

Oh gawd, is that really how I sound? It sounds like I have a squeaky toy lodged in my throat.

"Ooh! She said your name Kaname-kun!" Cross exclaimed happily, looking at me with eyes shining with tears and a smile brighter than the sun. "Now if you would just call me daddy!"

I looked over at him, suppressing the urge to grin widely and gave him a defiant, "No."

Oh come on, don't tell me you wouldn't mess with him too. He's too adorable and silly when he's upset. I promise won't do it again but I couldn't help myself just this once.

He jutted his lower lip out in a pout, folding his arms moodily over his chest and began sulking behind Kaname who looked as proud as a freaking peacock. The smile on his lips was so kind and full of happiness but it wasn't meant for me, it was meant for Yuuki, the _real_ one, but…

I'm not entirely sure why that realization bothered me so much…

* * *

I don't plan on skipping much of Madi/Yuuki's childhood, I just want to get everything in motion plot-wise and that includes Madi having to endure visits from Kaname *lol*. I think he's starting to grow on her a smidge, as in a 'Madi doesn't want to cause him severe bodily injury' smidge. It's mostly hero worship at this point, seeing as he did save her life but not love.


	4. Still Doll

A/N: Thanks to those who have favorited/followed this and extra thanks to: gab-gabs, lostfeather1, and guest for reviewing. You guys are super-duper-swish and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Warnings: Language, Fourth Wall Breaking/Madi being her usual ignorant snarky self

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight, Kain would've had a love interest other than Kaname-Obsessed Ruka therefore it's fairly obvious I don't own VK. Matsuri Hino does. I only own my OC, Madi, and grammar errors and make no money writing this.

* * *

_Our birthdays are feathers in the broad wing of time. _

_–Jean Paul_

* * *

You know, I've never been a fan of time-skips in stories. It just seems like the author's a lazy ass but in this case it's a must. I mean, unless you _really_ wanna hear all about the last year of my life in the VK 'verse. It really wasn't that exciting, I promise. Let me sum it up for you in a few sentences;

1\. I began attending kindergarten (and I'm at the top of my class nonetheless. Though I guess it shouldn't be that big of a surprise. I graduated Magna Cum Laude and was Salutatorian of my high school because I'm a nerd like that and I'd be quite embarrassed if I was failing kindergarten).

2\. Continued learning Hiragana.

3\. Realized that I've been speaking Japanese the entire time I've been here (and to think I had a hard enough time learning Spanish in high school).

4\. I've also learned that people take _serious_ offense if you bite sushi in half instead of eating it whole since it's considered a work of art and it's rude to do so.

5\. And I've committed many other Japanese faux pas as well but to save you time I won't list them all.

So yeah, that was my first year in a nutshell for the most part. Nothing too interesting happened and it went by surprisingly fast too. I was slowly beginning to accept that I am in Vampire Knight and there isn't really a damn thing I can do about it. I almost find myself enjoying it.

That is, until my 'birthday' rolled around…

* * *

It was a snowy day, much like the one the year before, and I was woken up at the crack of dawn by Cross.

"Yuuki! Wake up!" he cheered, nearly breaking the door to my room down as he leapt to the window and threw the curtains open.

I hissed at the sudden brightness, drawing my covers over my head and pretending he didn't exist.

"Get up sleepy head! It's your birthday today! Don't you want your presents?"

I cracked an eye open, peering at him from beneath the shroud of my blankets. "Presents?"

You can see where my priorities lie, eh?

"Yes. Since we aren't certain when it is I decided today should be the day, when Kaname-Sama saved you and you came into my care."

Oh right.

_Kaname_.

I'd quite forgotten about him actually.

I'm sure he was lurking around at some point but I was too busy with this Larping/Lifelike Cosplay stuff I was doing nowadays to have noticed.

"-get dressed. I made breakfast, your favorite; waffles!"

Aw, hell yeah!

You have no idea how long it took for me to convince Kaien to make waffles, seriously. Apparently they aren't a staple breakfast item here in Japan, Miso soup, natto, rice, and grilled fish is the norm. It was weird first but it's surprisingly good and filling too, like, filling_-_without-making-you-feel-fat kind of filling.

Rolling my lazy ass out of bed I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink and gray hooded sweatshirt. Tugging a brush lazily through my hair I decided to leave it down for the day and slid a lime-green headband on to hold my bangs back from my face. Glancing out the window I saw that snow was coming down lazily and had blanketed the ground already and couldn't help but grin widely.

I sense a snow fort in my very near future.

Having grown up in Arizona, I didn't see snow until my tenth birthday when my parents took me and my sister to Colorado for winter break. I love snow, hate driving in it, but love playing in it. Maybe 'Yuuki' was a more fitting name for me than I originally thought…

But I still don't like it.

"Yuuki!"

"Coming!" I called back, racing downstairs and once again wiping out on the carpet runner that lined the front hallway (Kaien has learned to ignore the loud thump and sudden cry of pain that comes with me running down the steps. As long as I'm in the kitchen in the next few moments he won't come looking for me).

Fixing the rug and nursing a new bruise on my knee I traipsed into the kitchen only to be blinded by a camera flash.

"Ah, my eyes! The goggles do nothing!" I cried dramatically, pressing the heels of my palms against my abused corneas. Cross ignored my strange comment and instead smiled warmly at me.

It's this system we have; I ignore his apron/occasional womanly attire and he ignores my blatant oddities. It works.

"You are just too cute Yuuki, I couldn't resist." I grunted in response, squinting at the picture that had printed out of his old-fashioned Polaroid camera. It looked like somebody had tazed me; my hair was sticking up every which way, eyes slightly smaller than tea saucers and I had this shocked expression on my face that looked a bit like this: o_O.

I am by far the furthest thing from 'cute', Cross, but I do appreciate the compliment.

"Hurry and eat! I wanna give you your present!" he whined, plating me up a few waffles and a side of eggs and-is that bacon!? It really _is_ my birthday!

I did as he asked, practically inhaling my portion and managing to put away another plate before I felt like the chair I was sitting on was about to collapse under my weight and stopped stuffing my face.

After helping Cross clear the table and dry the dishes we headed to the living room. I found myself given three boxes and sank back into the couch cushions beneath the sudden weight.

"Open this one first. No, this one-." I tuned out Kaien's happy chatter and tore into the first one I could reach. I couldn't help but squeal giddily when the first box yielded an adorable pink plushy rabbit which I hugged it tightly to my chest.

…don't judge me, it is _really _freaking cute…

The second box contained a small assortment of new clothes, which didn't bother me. The older you get the more you're gonna want clothes for Christmas, don't ask why, it's true.

The third was my favorite; it was a black leather-bound journal with the silver kanji for 'Yuuki' and another for 'dream' in the bottom right-hand corner as well as a black glittery gel pen.

The man knows me so well it's almost scary.

"Thanks dad!" I chirped happily, hugging my bunny and journal to my chest as Kaien's eyes got all misty. I was in such a good mood I didn't even protest when he took another picture of me (See? I'm making progress).

After all the unwrapping and such me and Cross spent the morning lazing around playing Go. I haven't really got the hang of it yet but he's a good teacher and really patient as well.

The day was going great. At least it was until around evening time.

I had run outside to play in the snow before bedtime and was busy making a snow angel before a shadow fell across my face. My eyes shot open in alarm only to look up into the wine-colored gaze of none other than, drum roll please-

…

Kaname Kuran.

…naturally, who else would it have been…?

"Hello Yuuki-chan," he greeted me with a soft smile, extending his hand to help me up though rather than letting him do so I instead tugged him into the snow beside me. "What are you doing?" he laughed, brushing snow from his hair and looking fondly at me.

"Make a snow angel with me," I said, laying back.

"Why-?"

"Because it's my birthday and I'm supposed to get whatever I want?"

"Cross-San has spoiled you," he teased me and I attributed the pink suddenly rising in cheeks to the cold air around us.

I pouted, turning my head to look at him. "Please?"

_Madi used 'Puppy Dog Eyes'. It's super effective! _

Seconds later we were both making snow angels while I was trying my best to hide the Cheshire grin on my lips.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, sitting up carefully.

"Nah," I shrugged, raising my hands and silently indicating for him to help me up. He did so with ease, lifting me neatly out of the snow and leaving our angels in pristine condition.

Kaname's arms then came around me in a warm hug. "Happy birthday Yuuki," he murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

It was so awkward.

"Thanks," I replied, squirming a bit in his grasp as he finally released me.

"Let's go inside, I have something for you." I nodded in response, allowing him to walk ahead of me before lobbing a snowball at the back of his head. I was extremely dejected when he dodged it with ease, turning my way with a sly smile. "Nice try Yuu-."

Second snowball hit home, right in his nose and I fell backwards into the snow laughing like a hyena at the shocked look on his face. He calmly wiped the slush away and gave me this unflinching stare. My laughter abruptly died in my throat as I stood slowly, unsure of how he was going to react.

"Um, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-ouch!" A snowball collided with my head with a solid thump, nearly knocking me over again. "Hey!"

I was then treated with the sight of an 'eight-year old' Kaname Kuran grinning from ear to ear which, as much as I hate to say it, is really freaking adorable.

After our brief snowball fight Cross called us both inside for hot cocoa (I was so happy to find that they drank it in Japan). I washed up, donning my warm PJs and took a seat on the couch by Kaname.

He and Cross nattered for a bit, about me and also Kaname. Apparently someone named Ichiou wanted to adopt Kaname but the pureblood didn't agree to it. Something about the Vampire Senate and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention though I really should have. I find I get tired a lot easier nowadays though it's probably just because I'm six years old again! Oi vey.

"Happy birthday Yuuki." I glanced up from my mug, seeing Kaname holding out an elaborately wrapped gift my way. I set my mug down, accepting it with a tired smile.

"Thanks Kaname," I tried to sound chipper but it came out sounding rather feeble as I tore the paper open, revealing what looked to be an antique music box.

It was beautiful, black in color with gold designs winding their way around it almost like vines. I turned the small key at the back a few times before lifting the lid. The interior was lined with blood-red velvet and the tiny ballerina began spinning slowly as a low haunting melody came from it. One that was disturbingly familiar.

Almost like he read my mind Kaname began speaking, "The song is titled 'Still Doll'. Pretty, isn't it?"

Yeah, I know what it's called.

It's the ending theme to Vampire Knight.

I stared at the music box on my lap, watching the ballerina spin around and around. This whole situation just got really, really weird…(Yeah, like it wasn't weird before Madi, you dumbass).

"You seem tired Yuuki-chan. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" I nodded mutely, giving Kaname one last hug in thanks, ignored how tightly he clung to me and shuffled upstairs.

After brushing my teeth I collapsed on my bed, looking at the music box. I twisted the key once more to start up the melody and found myself humming along to it after a moment. It was nearly hypnotic and I found my eyes beginning to droop closed.

Resting my head back on my pillow I was just about to drift off before hearing someone speak. It was a male's voice but it wasn't Kaname's or Kaien's. It was deep yet soft, mesmerizing and almost…seductive…the words rolling around in my head long after I fell asleep;

"_I'll show you a sweet dream next night…Yuuki…"_

* * *

Ta-da. I churned this out in a few hours and I hope it's up to par. Had to do my research for this one since I'm bollocks when it comes to Japanese customs (which, if I got anything wrong, please forgive my ignorance xD). I really liked this one as well (duh, I'm the author after all, I better like what I write *laughs*). I hope you guys enjoyed. I think we might be getting to Madi and Zero's first meeting in the next two chapters or so. I really, really can't wait to write it. Thought about this this morning half-awake and it sounded like a damn good idea. I think you guys will enjoy it. I'm not sure why but I have a feeling Madi's going to get along fantastically with Zero. Anyways, if you liked feel free to drop a review but if you didn't I'm sorry…? Bye guys.


	5. Finding Nemo

A/N: Don't get too excited about the rapid updates, they'll start slowing down soon since I can't leave my Hobbit fans hanging. They're a pushy lot but I love them nonetheless =). Thanks to Guest, lostfeather1, I'm a No One, and Dixie-Filly for the reviews. Glad to know you guys like it~! Thanks to those who have favorited/followed this as well, ya'll are cool too.

Warnings for this chapter: The usual; Madi, language, fourth-wall breaking, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight…let's see…Takuma would've had a love interest, poor guy (and I don't mean Sara, she's a bitch). Seeing as he doesn't I don't own VK, Matsuri Hino does. I only own my OC and grammar errors and make no money writing this.

* * *

_Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes. _

_–Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Weeks turned into months, months turned into years and I was slowly beginning to accept the fact that I'm not in a coma and this is all very real and not in my head.

Or I was losing my marbles, either one.

I remained at the top of all my classes, which surprised Kaien for whatever reason, and while I still had to endure visits from Kaname they were becoming fewer in number and farther in between.

I guess he was too busy with the vampire society to visit little ol' me, not that I'm jealous or anything.

'Cuz I'm not.

…

Really I'm not!

…

Don't give me that look! Jeez, last time I tell you guys anything…

Moving on now.

I just turned ten a few weeks ago and that doesn't leave me very long until Zero comes into Kaien's care, does it? It had been on my mind since I tumbled ass over teakettle into this world. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to keep Zero's family from being killed and keep him from being a vampire but then I started thinking about how much it would fuck up the plot.

Would he even attend Cross Academy if he was still a human? I distinctly remember him having to come to Yuuki's aid a bazillion times (and while I'm infinitely more badass than Yuuki ever was Zero is a trained vampire hunter and he'd be a great ally to have when I start my life at Cross Academy). I'm trying to think of one time in particular where he saved Yuuki's life, where he _had_ to be there to help her or she would have died.

Aido drinking her blood? Nah, he wouldn't have seriously injured her else he risk the wrath of Kaname.

The Level E attack in town? Yuuki brought in on herself by being a goody two-shoes (which I am not so I don't think I'll have to worry about that).

Before Ichijou's birthday party in town? If Yuuki had bothered asking Zero what he wanted to eat instead of assuming he would want ice cream (he doesn't strike me as an ice cream kinda dude) they could've stuck together and the E probably wouldn't have attacked them.

Riddle me this, Batman, if the academy is stationed in a 'Hunter Town' then why are there so many Level E attacks? I never understood that.

What else? Ah, yes, Shizuka almost biting Yuuki. She should've just whacked Kaname and saved herself some grief (hey, he may be cool chibi-sized but when he grows up he's a jerk and I shipped Zeki up until Volume 8 where she became a vampire).

All of these situations can be easily averted if I play my cards right.

That's why I'm lounging on the couch, flipping through the phone book looking for the 'K' section. After a few minutes of searching I was triumphant, coming across the name 'Kiryuu'. Six were listed and since they never said what his parents' names were I guess that means I'll have to call them all.

First up was Takuya Kiryuu. He turned out to be an eighty year old man who didn't take kindly to me disturbing him and proceeded to inform me of that for several long minutes before I could get an apology out and hang up.

Second was Daiki and Mei Kiryuu. I asked if I could speak to their son but they told me they didn't have children.

Third and fourth numbers were no longer in use and the fifth belonged to a woman named Gina.

"Sixth time's the charm, I guess," I muttered, reaching for the phone once more and punching in the number to Shin and Hisoka Kiryuu's residency.

It rang and rang and rang and I was just about to give up when a chipper feminine voice came on the line; "Moshi-moshi, Kiryuu residence, Soka speaking."

"Um, hi-," I stammered before clearing my throat. "M-may I speak with Zero please?"

I crossed my fingers tightly, holding my breath and nearly laughed in relief when she said, "Of course, may I ask who's calling?"

"Ah, I'm a friend from-from school."

Yes! Perfect cover!

"Just a moment please." I slumped against the back of the sofa, twirling the cord of the phone around my finger anxiously.

"Hello?" I froze at the sound of His voice. "Hello?"

I didn't actually think I'd get this far so you know what I did next? I slammed the phone down in the cradle like a chicken, hugging my bunny plush to my chest (yeah, I still have it, don't judge me), staring wide-eyed at the table it rested on.

That was Zero.

Oh. My. Gawd.

I found him!

I leapt from the couch, punching my fist into the air with a triumphant 'yes!' I can't believe it! It actually worked!

Tearing the page from the phone book I grabbed Mr. Wibbles (d-don't say anything guys, I already know I'm a loser) and raced upstairs. It was late Thursday afternoon and Cross was too busy running the school to bother with me, thankfully. I grabbed my sweatshirt and messenger bag and it was only when I was nearly out the door with one sneaker on and the second haphazardly tied did I realize I had no idea where they lived.

Damn it!

* * *

After doing my research like any good stalker would I planned out the route I would take to their house. It seemed like I'd have to take the metro there which terrified me. I never liked riding the subway, especially alone, and considering I'm pint-sized right now (well, I'm like 4'7 but still pint-sized and a kid at that) it didn't make me feel too good about this endeavor. I will try though, for Zero and his family's sake.

I planned my trip for the upcoming Sunday and counted the minutes until I would be able to leave. A part of me thought to ask Cross if we could take a day trip in the general direction of Zero's house but the other half said 'you can do this. You do stuff like this for breakfast'.

Which is, in fact, a blatant lie, but I'm damn good at lying to myself you may have noticed.

So I headed out around noontime, leaving Cross a note that I was heading to town (which wasn't really a lie but not the entire truth). It took me over half an hour to get to town (curse these short legs of mine!) and another twenty minutes to find out where the metro station was.

I gained many odd looks from the public as I wandered about aimlessly, trying to find the right train to get on and of course after a few minutes of me staring blankly at the schedule did a young man stroll up behind me.

"Excuse me little lady, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Thanks," I said without thinking, looking at the paper in my hands and squinting up at the map once more. Eastbound train, 47, blue line. Get off at the Ozunu Park stop? Alright, I've _so_ got this one.

"Where are you parents?" he asked kindly, kneeling beside me.

"They're dead," I replied bluntly, hoping he'd leave me alone after that rather dismal answer though it gained the exact opposite reaction. He left my side but came back a few moments later with a security guard.

Are you freaking kidding me!?

The guard herded me away from the tracks much to my annoyance and sat me down in the station's office while he went off to call Cross who was probably having a litter of kittens after reading my note.

Not twenty minutes later did said-man come racing into the office with the guard and a police officer at his heels, throwing his arms around me in a tight hug as tears ran down his cheeks. "Yuuki-chan! What were you thinking, running off like that?! I was so worried about you~!"

"I was gonna come back," I muttered into his coat, looking up at him.

"Let's get you home. You are so grounded."

No I'm not, he's never grounded me. The longest timeout I'd ever gotten was four minutes long and ended with him hanging off my doorframe, apologizing for it and inviting me downstairs to have some cake.

After exchanging a few words with the police officer he ushered me out of the room and towards a gorgeous cherry-red Datsun 240Z.

Where had he been hiding _this _beauty?!

We headed back to the academy in silence. He didn't even look at me the entire time and I wondered if he was actually pissed at me.

"Inside. Now." Oh yeah, he's heated.

Unbuckling my seatbelt I did as he asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and sulked into the front foyer. Kicking off my shoes I set them on the mat, sliding my slippers on and looking over my shoulder at Cross. He actually looked really angry and it was rather scary.

"What were you thinking Yuuki?"

"I just wanted-."

"You could have been hurt! You could have been kidnapped!"

'_But I wasn't_,' I wanted to say though kept my mouth shut.

"I don't know what I'd do if something bad happened to you," he sounded so forlorn and upset that I felt like the worst person alive. Seriously, Ivan the Terrible has got _nothing_ on me right now.

He then sent me to my room and I haven't seen him in a few days. Breakfast is ready for me when I wake up and my lunch is packed for school but he's never around. It was like he was avoiding me which kinda sucks. I've grown to like him and his bubbly personality and being alone in this house is starting to drive me crazy.

After three days passed he finally addressed me one morning though it was a clipped sentence about my homework being on the table in the den. After that he started watching me like a hawk (though it wouldn't surprise me if he had been watching me the entire time without my knowledge), rendering any more of my attempts of trying to get to Zero's house useless.

One week passed and it was then that we received some seriously bad news.

Apparently the man who had alerted the security guard to me wandering around was a member of the CPS or child protective services. Due to my little 'running away stunt', apparently they're gonna pay us a visit next week and see whether or not he's fit to be my guardian.

Even with all my knowledge that I have of this series, there was no way I could've possibly seen that one coming…

* * *

And so it begins. Madi's got a plan, a shitty plan yes but a plan nevertheless. I wonder if it's going to work? Title is a pun, seeing as how 'Nemo' means 'no one' and she's trying to find Zero. Get it? I guess it was funnier in my head. Can she pull this off with Cross watching over her and CPS on the way!? Find out next time on 'Chronicles of a Body Snatcher'. Cheers.


	6. What Doesn't Kill You

A/N: Anndd, I'm back. Wasn't gone too long in fact, I really like writing this. Thank you lostfeather1, Gab-gabs, TotallyChildish, and Guest for reviewing and to those who have followed/favorited this as well. You guys are super-duper swish. Let's do this thing.

Warnings: sensitive subject material that may offend some people, language, Madi's usual snarky self, etc.

* * *

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the work of Matsuri Hino. I only own my OC and grammar errors. I make no money writing this either.

* * *

_Discretion is the greater part of valor. _

_-William Shakespeare_

* * *

Ever one of those days where everything and I mean _everything_ pisses you off?

Like, someone could be all like 'ooh! Look at that beautiful double rainbow!' and you would respond with an irate 'fuck that shit'?

Yeah, that's the kind of week I've been having.

I had _no_ idea what to expect where CPS was concerned. Having grown up in a relatively sane, loving family I had never met any of the workers and was actually starting to panic.

What if they found Cross unfit to be my guardian (completely unlikely but still)? What'll happen then? Could I have seriously just completely botched up the plot with that stunt of mine? Ugh, I don't feel so good…

The case worker showed up about three weeks later, at my school nonetheless during lunchtime. It was _so_ awkward, being interviewed by them, considering Cross had done nothing wrong. They asked me generic questions about myself before moving into the heavier stuff like if I felt safe at home or whether or not Cross had ever laid a hand on me. They did an inspection of our home and interviewed Cross as well.

Did I mention it was _awkward_? I did? Good. Let's never speak of this moment again and move along to more important things, like my second attempt at trying to locate Zero.

I had an address and a way to get there, all I needed was an opportunity. Luckily for me one came around the time of my eleventh birthday. I hated having to wait almost a year for my second attempt but I had to spend all that time earning Kaien's trust back.

It never ceases to amaze me that trust takes years to build, seconds to lose, and forever to repair. I hope it won't take that long though, I've got shit to do.

Another reason I decided to wait (ha, decided? I didn't really have much of a choice) was because I knew Kaname would come for a visit on my birthday. I could make up some bullshit excuse about wanting to meet him in town and act all excited and happy and cute and hope to goodness Cross would let me go by myself.

The day of my eleventh birthday was like all five before; get woken up at the crack of dawn, make some smartass remark about being woken up at the crack of dawn, be chastised for said-remark, have waffles for breakfast, and open my presents. Thankfully my birthday landed on a Sunday that year so I didn't have to worry about school.

After me and Kaien's ritualistic game of Go (I'll have you know I'm getting better at it) I finally worked up the courage to ask him if I could venture into town. Imagine my immense surprise when he said-

"No."

I stared at him blankly for a moment, the smile fading from my lips. "What?"

"I said no."

"Why not!?" I cried, stomping my foot quite childishly and glaring at him, fighting the urge to throw a temper tantrum.

"It's not safe Yuuki," he said solemnly, removing his glasses and sitting back in his chair.

"But you said this is a Vampire Hunter Town. No vampire would be stupid enough to attack me, especially not in broad daylight. Besides, I just wanted to see Kaname sooner," I managed to say without wanting to vomit, looking down at my slippers and willing tears to my eyes (a very handy trick for a girl to have in her arsenal, remember that).

The retired vampire hunter remained silent for a moment, studying me. I sniffled, rubbing my forearm over my eyes before turning away with a soft hiccup.

Please let this work, I'm running out of time.

I nearly shrieked in surprise when he flung himself out of the chair and threw his arms around me in a bone-crushing embrace. "Wah! Don't cry Yuuki-chan! Of course you can go~!"

Mentally fist-pumping in triumph I sniffled once more, looking up at him with a tiny smile on my lips. "Thanks daddy."

He was positively beaming when I said that and it made me hate Yuuki just that little bit more. I get that he isn't really her dad but Yuuki didn't remember her biological father to begin with and Cross essentially raised her. Hell, I've got a dad and calling Cross 'pops' doesn't bother me in the slightest (I used to call my best friend, Ashley's, parents 'mom and dad' all the time in fact).

Yes, you should all be happy to hear that I no longer have a crush on the man. Growing up with him for the past six years will do that to a girl I guess. He's still cute, sure, but our relationship has undoubtedly become a father/daughter one and I treasure it.

"You should go get dressed Yuuki. You can't go into town wearing your PJs," he teased me, giving my sides a gentle poke as I squeaked out a giggle.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, hopping from the couch and heading upstairs. I was pleased to discover on one of our trips into town years ago that the VK world is mostly like ours. They have their own pop stars and movie icons as well as mp3 players too but it's still slightly more Spartan than ours.

I think I remember reading somewhere that the Vampire Knight universe is a dystopian society or something like that; like ten thousand years ago in their world was our modern day, the 2000's? I dunno, it didn't make much sense to me and I never bothered to look up any more about it.

Where was I going with this…? Oh right, my room. I took creative liberties when I was nine and painted the walls a very stylish shade of royal blue (as well as half the carpet but never mind that). It's got a few posters tacked up of my new favorite bands as well as a 'Game of Thrones' wall scroll (I know! I was surprised too!).

As I enter my eyes automatically drift to the music box sitting on the far shelf. It's covered by a thin layer of dust that I have yet to do anything about because frankly I don't like touching it. Every time I do I get this weird feeling that someone's watching me.

You know the feeling, right? A gnawing feeling in the back of your mind, almost like an itch between your shoulders? You feel the impulse to turn around because you just _know_ that there is someone else nearby but when you look over your shoulder there's no one. It's very unsettling and something I've had to deal with several times since I started my new life here.

Ignoring the shiver that ran down my spine upon looking at the music box I got all dolled up in a black and red tartan skirt, black leggings, and a gray t-shirt that had a 'zombiefied' Hello Kitty on it. Running a brush through my hair I decided on a twisted side ponytail (considering I'm not talented enough for anything more elegant than that) and grabbed my jacket from the closet along with my bag.

After promising Kaien I'd be back by dinner time with Kaname in tow and donning my sneakers he finally set me loose.

* * *

I made the fifteen minute trip in ten, panting heavily as I raced towards the metro station. There would only be three more trains running that afternoon to the Ozunu Park stop. Imagine my great annoyance when I found out I missed the first. There would be a half hour wait until the next which meant I'd only have around ten minutes to look for Zero's house before having to be back at the station to catch the last one back this way.

Purchasing my ticket for the next train and mentally kicking myself into next month I decided to wander around while waiting. I like the town; it's quite lovely and has a 'ye olde English' feel to it, with the cobblestone streets and small boutiques and cafés yet everyone speaks Japanese and they have many of the same customs.

Sense to be made here? None.

The next train wouldn't be for another hour which gave me time to stroll around and window shop. After receiving a free hot fudge sundae from one of me and Kaien's favorite haunts, an adorable little coffee shop named 'Brewed Awakenings', for my birthday I decided to head over to the bookstore to do some browsing.

As I casually made my way down the sidewalk noshing on my ice cream I found my gaze drawn towards a tall blond-haired man strolling towards me. He was dressed in dark jeans with a black jacket that had safety pins attached in random places to make it more fashionable I suppose. He was wearing dark sunglasses and a jagged scar began at his forehead running down through his right eye to nearly his jaw.

I froze when he slowly lowered his sunglasses, blue eyes gaining a sheen of disturbingly familiar ruby. His lips kicked into a lazy half-smile that looked much too predatory when his gaze landed on me.

You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to realize he was a vampire.

Oh, god why!?

What is it about Yuuki being a magnet for vampires!? I don't understand, can somebody please explain it to me?

I mean, I guess I _kinda_ get it since she was technically a pureblood before she got her memories sealed and their blood is apparently crack cocaine for lesser vampires but still…

Making a split-second decision (hindsight, hindsight, hindsight...) I darted into the road to escape him, utilizing the knowledge that years of playing Frogger had given me. I was only sworn at three times and narrowly avoided being hit once.

The second time I wasn't so lucky...

I heard the screech of a bad set of brakes, the blaring of a horn and I felt something akin to a train slam into my right side. The pain was instantaneous, bone-crushing and nauseating. It felt as though the sharp shards of thousands of needles were suddenly forced into my body as it compacted itself on the ground.

Everything went black and I waited to die…

Again…

…

_Oy vey_…

* * *

Cliffhanger. Sorry, but it seemed like an interesting place to leave it off. I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow, seeing as I'm working on it as I write this. I know I said we'd be seeing Zero soon and we will, just as soon as I'm done smacking Madi around. I'm thinking…mm…maybe next chapter…? If that's what the muse wants of course. I just have so many ideas I want to play around with and make this as entertaining as I can for you guys. Also, I have no idea how CPS actually works, the information I have comes from reading online so I'm sorry if I got any wrong or if anyone was offended by it. Right then, wrapping this up I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you later. Cheers~!


	7. Makes You Stronger

A/N: I haven't given it a whole lot of thought, who Madi should end up with, Kaname or Zero, but from what I'm guessing it seems most of you guys are rooting for Zero (if the 'Kaname is a creeper' remarks are any indication, that is). I have most of this planned out up until the Rido fight and then I'm not sure what's gonna happen after that. Let's see how much Madi can screw up the plot, shall we…? Thank you Onesmartcookie78, guest account, and TotallyChildish for reviewing and of course you guys who followed/favorited this are kewl as well.

* * *

Disclaimer: *insert witty reason why Ghostwriter doesn't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does here*. I only own my OC/grammar errors and make no money from this.

* * *

_Delay is preferable to error. _

_–Thomas Jefferson_

* * *

I drifted in and out of consciousness for a long while. I could hear people talking over me but much of it was drivel and I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

I guess getting hit by a car will do that to a person.

"-knew I shouldn't have let her go."

_That was Cross._

"It wasn't your fault."

_Don't know who that is, an older woman. Kinda sounds like my granny_

"Yes, but-."

_Cross again_.

"-just severe bruising. She'll be sore for a while, that's for sure. Are you sure you don't want me to take her to the hospital to make sure?"

_Old lady who reminds me of my grandmamma. _

"No, she'll be fine here."

_Is that Kaname!?_

"But Kaname-."

_Yup._

Cross fell silent and I guess it was due to one of Kaname's patented 'Bitch Please' Glares™.

"Even your powers have their limits, Kuran-Sama."

_Go granny! Show him whose boss! _

"-lucky I arrived when I did. There was a Level C about to attack her."

"I find that hard to believe Kaname-."

"Believe what you want Chairman though it would make me feel better if you would teach her to defend herself. I would do it myself but-."

"Of course Kaname-kun. I was planning on it anyway." I heard someone shuffle about before Cross spoke once more, "I'm going to show Yoshida-San out. Let me know if she wakes."

"Sure."

The door opened and closed and I heard someone sit at my bedside.

"Oh Yuuki, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname said quietly. I flinched reflexively when I felt him run his fingers through the my hair.

"Stop playing with my hair," I rasped weakly, finally opening my eyes to look up at him groggily. A tired yet relieved smile graced his lips as he lowered his hand to his side.

"Sorry," the pureblood murmured, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," I automatically replied, ignoring the look he gave me for my language.

If he's surprised to hear me say 'crap' he should just wait until he hears the things that'll be coming out of my mouth when I'm older…

"Are you in any pain?" It seemed that as soon as he asked me that pain flared through my right side all the way from my shoulder to my knee. It was so excruciating that it made it hard to breathe and I had to choke back a sob as tears welled in my eyes. Kaname's gaze immediately went to the way I was clutching at my hip.

"Here, let me help you." He slipped my t-shirt up my abdomen and I bit back a yowl of agony when he rested his hand against my side which was a patchwork of yellow, black, blue, and purple bruises. I breathed shallowly in an attempt to keep from vomiting everywhere as a faint violet light emitted from his palm.

I looked at him in confusion before realizing the burning had subsided to a dull ache. The pain was still there but nowhere near as intense as it had been. I blinked owlishly before glancing up at him as he smoothed my shirt down, pulling my blankets back up.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said with a smile, brushing my sweaty bangs back from my face.

"I went ahead and spoke with Momo and she said-Yuuki you're awake! Are you alright? How are you feeling? I'll get you some painkillers. I've already run you a bath as well and dinner is in the oven and I-."

"Thanks dad," I said, cutting Cross off in midsentence with a tight smile. The relieved smile Cross gave me did nothing to alleviate the guilt that I was feeling. I'm going to give the poor guy a heart attack before I even start high school at this rate.

"I guess I'll get going," Kaname spoke up, standing from the chair next to my bed. "I'll come back soon to check up on her."

"Of course. I'll keep you posted."

"Thank you."

The pureblood prince gave me a light kiss on the forehead before standing fully. "I'll see you later. Happy birthday Yuuki."

"Some birthday, huh?" I tried to joke but both men simply gave me pitying looks that made me cringe.

Ignoring the lingering look Kaname gave me before he left I turned my attention to Cross or more importantly the small case he had held in his hands.

"What's that?"

"What, this?" I nodded when he lifted said-box. "I was going to give it to you next year for your birthday but after what Kaname told me I suppose now is as good a time as any. Can you sit up?"

With some help I managed to do so, propped up against a mound of pillows. "The weapon in this case was designed to incapacitate vampires and I have a feeling it will serve you well in the future, once you're better of course. I will train you in its use, how to defend yourself against attacks."

Oh. My. Gawd.

Is this gonna be what I think it is…?

With semi-shaky hands I unlatched the black case. On a bed of red velvet lay a very familiar silver rod with vine-like designs etched into the metal work at the ends. I picked it up carefully, a comforting weight in my palm as he confirmed my suspicion.

"Its name is Artemis."

* * *

Cross had indeed kept his word.

Once I had healed from my injuries (taking a staggering three months in fact. It took nearly two before I could bend at the waist without crying out in pain) Kaien cleared out the living room so we had a small area where we could practice.

"Now then Yuuki, it's very important for you to realize that this weapon is for defense. It's not made to kill vampires, only disable them."

"Then what good is it to me?" I asked without thinking, turning the weapon over and over again in my hands.

"Do you believe you would be able to kill one? A beast that wears the face of a human?"

"Well, jeez, when you put it like that-."

"You should never have to use it anyway, this is simply for precaution."

_And because Kaname asked you to do it._

"Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it?"

"Exactly," the flaxen-haired man said, clapping his hands together and giving me a brilliant smile. "Let's get started familiarizing you with Artemis. There's a mechanism on the side, a very small trigger that depresses when you push it that will lengthen it. Be careful though, she has a mind of her own sometimes-."

As soon as the words left his lips madness ensued though did you honestly expect anything less…?

I found the trigger though I wasn't expecting it to be so sensitive. I yelped in alarm as the staff suddenly extended, flying from my grasp and taking out a lamp as it did so. I stumbled back in shock, tripping over the ottoman behind me and landed on the floor with a solid thump.

I could hear Cross laughing like a damn hyena over my labored breathing as I struggled to sit up. I got my legs untangled from one another, flipping ass over head and finally staggered to my feet.

"I'm glad you find my misfortune so amusing," I hissed from between tightly clenched teeth, cheeks bright red from embarrassment.

"Ah, I'm sorry Yuuki. P-please forgive me-," he trailed off, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes before replacing his glasses. "Try it once more and this time please refrain from killing another lamp." Cross handed me a now retracted Artemis and I felt for the trigger again, this time keeping a tight hold on it.

He had me extend and retract the rod several times, making sure I was comfortable doing so before beginning to teach me basic defensive stances with another bo staff he had in his possession (likely one from when he was a hunter). I flew through the exercises with ease, feeling at home with Artemis in my hands, like it was made for me. Cross seemed surprised that I was picking up on everything so quickly.

Hey, I'm not exactly Master Miyagi but I'm not a pushover either. I took up Krav Maga when I was fourteen after getting my face rearranged by a few bullies at the bus stop near my house.

Krav Maga is an Israeli martial art mainly used for self-defense. It's a mixture of Muay Thai, boxing, kung fu, and grappling arts. It teaches people to avoid confrontation but if that's not possible it's focus is on ending a fight as quickly as you can.

My sister was the one who got me started on it, teaching me some moves she learned from basic training so I could defend myself. My interest just kinda grew from there to the point where I received my blue belt in the art a few months before I…well…

Ended up here…

Anyways, my point is I can look after myself (most of the time). The drawback? Yuuki is an absolute wimp! I'm not saying that to be mean, I say it because it's true. What good is any martial arts knowledge I possess if the body I now inhabit is too weak to utilize any of it? I get that I'm only eleven but c'mon now, I was tougher than this when I was eleven. Maybe it's because her vampire side was sealed and it stunted her growth or something…?

"Yuuki, pay attention!" I heard Cross scold me as I glanced up at him.

"S-sorry, what were you saying?"

"Watch your stance, don't just think about the position of your arms. Your legs are just as important."

"Got it."

"Good, now try blocking my attack."

* * *

I spun Artemis around myself nimbly, blocking the attacks of my invisible foes as I finished going through a kata Cross had taught me. Seven months had passed since my most recent brush with death, four since Kaien started training me with Artemis and three since-

"Yuuki! Why don't you come inside and take a break?"

-I received a nanny…

I groaned in annoyance, shortening the anti-vampire staff and turning to look at the porch where Momoyama Yoshida stood.

I call her 'Momo' for short. She was a member of the Vampire Hunter Association once upon a time apparently and can kick some serious ass when necessary. She's demonstrated her ability to do so when we went into town for groceries and were confronted by a Level C. He was looking at me like I was take-out and Momo simply unhinged the safety to her gun with the sweetest smile I've ever seen and sent him running with his tail between his legs.

I quite like her in fact. She's taught me a lot about wielding a staff in a fight as well as promising me her anti-vampire dual pistols when I turn sixteen. I can't wait, they're so badass-!

I traipsed across the front lawn, wiping the sweat from my brow and thanking her for the glass of iced tea she gave me. Taking a few quick swallows I wiped the cool glass over my forehead with a sigh. I had been training most of the morning, having off from school for parent-teacher conference day (I'll have you know I'm still at the top of my class. Booyah!) and that meant Cross was busy dealing with my teachers.

An idea struck me just then. It was so absolutely brilliant I found myself wondering why it had taken me so long to think of it.

Sidling up to Momo's side I gave her my trademark puppy dog eyes. "Can we go into town?"

She arched a brow in question. "Why Yuuki? There's nothing we need to get."

"I-I know but I want to do something fun today. Can we go to the park?"

"Mm, I don't know."

"Oh please Momoyama!" I wasn't above begging this late in the game. I shouldn't have done it though, now she'll know something's up.

"Why?"

Because I need to keep Zero Kiryuu's family from being mercilessly slaughtered by a vampire?

Playing with a stray strand of hair that had come loose from my ponytail I glanced up at her again. "It's a nice day and I never get to hang around kids my own age. Cross-I mean, dad keeps me cooped up here most of the time."

"He cares about you, Yuuki. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

_I know that, believe me_.

"But I want to go to the park and run around and play on the playground and be a kid." Momo fixed me with a 'look' that had me withering under its intensity.

Several tense moments passed in silence before she relented. "Fine, go get dressed and I'll grab my purse."

"I am dressed-."

"-in something that doesn't smell like you've been rolling around in dirt for the past few hours."

I blinked owlishly at her before smiling slightly in response, "Touché."

* * *

I couldn't keep from bouncing on my toes in excitement when we finally boarded the train I've been trying to get on for the past year and some change. We were going to Ozunu, near Zero's house, oh my god this is going to be so-so-

…

I-I don't know. I actually feel kinda sick now.

What am I gonna say to him? I can't be like 'hey, I just met you, and this is crazy but this vampire is gonna come kill your parents and bite you and kidnap your younger brother 'cuz your mum and dad killed her lover but it's a big misunderstanding though we won't find that out till _way_ later into the series so be my friend, maybe?'.

…

Um…yeah, that's not gonna fly is it?

I fidgeted in my seat, glancing out the window as Momo began working on a small puzzle book she had brought with us. She must have sensed my anxiety because she rested a hand on my knee to keep it from jittering about nervously before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to her side and allowing me to help her with her puzzle. It was a Sudoku grid, meaning it would take up most of the ride for me to solve it (I was never very good at those) and as a result kept my mind off the confrontation that would hopefully occur.

I guess I fell asleep instead because next thing I knew my caretaker was gently shaking me awake. "Yuuki, we're here."

Raising my head groggily from her shoulder I rubbed my eyes tiredly, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand before we exited the train.

Ozunu Park was a quiet stop and true to its name there was a two-acre park just across the road from the station. I could see a playground, walking paths, an off-white fountain, and a large open field where several kids were kicking a ball around.

Crossing the street and passing through the gate Momo found a place to sit on one of the benches around the playground. Relinquishing my jacket to her I headed off towards group of kids. They looked about my age and I studied the crowd for anyone that had a head of silver hair.

Incredibly disappointed when I didn't see anyone matching my description I shuffled off to the swings. What was I honestly expecting though? To find him straight off the bat? Wishful thinking, I suppose.

Taking a seat on a swing I dug the toe of my shoe into the pea gravel, swaying from side to side and exhaling a dejected sigh before nearly biting through my tongue when something smacked me hard in the back of the head.

I sailed onto the ground, scraping my palms as stars burst before my eyes. I swore viciously under my breath, blowing on my hands to ease the throbbing sting.

"Hey! Can you kick it back this way!?"

Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate children...?

Scrambling to my feet and ignoring how unsteady I was I marched over to where the soccer ball lay against a water fountain, wiping away my tears as I did so. I snatched it up, sorely tempted to pop it before hearing footsteps run up behind me.

"Sorry about my brother, he's kind of an idiot sometimes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no serious harm done-," I trailed off, breath lodging in my throat when I turned around. My rust-hued eyes locked on amethyst as I came face to face with none other than-

Zero Kiryuu.

* * *

So the Muse wanted Zero in this chapter after all. I have the next mostly planned out but don't expect an update super quickly since I work wonky hours the next few days. Feel free to drop a review if you enjoyed and if you didn't I'm sorry.


	8. Pinky Promise

A/N: I like how everyone enjoyed the appearance/briefest mention of Zero yet nobody mentioned Madi receiving Artemis or Momoyama xD. Anyways, props to toomy, Onesmartcookie78, Mew SunsetStar, lostfeather1, this is sooooo g, TheBlackBloodPrincess, pardox, and YOUR TIME HAS CO for reviewing though I would appreciate it if you didn't destroy my family or laptop YOUR TIME. Also, in response to pardox; there's a method to Madi's madness, trust me. Thanks to those who have also given this a fave/follow. You guys make my day too! No more A/N, let's get this started.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight…Yuuki's Class Rep (whatshisname) would've gotten to dance with Ruka at the ball. Since that never happened (did it? I can't quite recall) I don't own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino does. I own my OC and grammar errors and make no money writing this.

* * *

_No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by the unexpected._

_-Julius Caesar _

* * *

Oh.

My.

Great.

Googly.

Moogly.

It's him…

I stared blankly at the tween before me. His silver hair fell messily into his gorgeous lavender eyes, pale cheeks the faintest tint of pink from running over to me and the tiniest of smiles was on his lips. He was by far the most adorable child I've ever seen (sorry kiddie!Kaname but you've got nothing on kiddie!Zero).

His lips suddenly curved downwards into a frown. "Hey space cadet, can I have my ball back?"

I registered the petty insult but couldn't say anything snarky in response as the ball slipped from my fingers onto the ground again. He exhaled an irritated sigh before scooping it beneath his arm and jogging off to where his mirror image stood waiting for him.

I was rooted to the spot for several moments after he had left, watching him and his twin, Ichiru, play with the other kids.

Jeez this is all so surreal it's crazy.

Now then…what do I do from here?

I haven't the slightest idea, honestly. I didn't think I'd get this far.

Forcing my legs to move I shuffled over to where the group was, feeling unusually shy as I scuffed the toe of my sneaker into the ground and waited for them to acknowledge me. I feel like I'm a kid again (which I am but never mind that) and waiting for the cool kids on the playground to invite me to play with them.

After a few minutes one of the boys looked over at me before nudging his brother (I can't tell them apart at this point, it's not possible) and gesturing towards me.

"C-can I play?" I asked, finding my courage and my voice. I fiddled with the hem of my t-shirt, biting my lower lip nervously as they exchanged a few hushed words.

They seem to have come to an agreement and it took everything I had not to punch them both when the tallest of the pair said, "We don't play with girls."

"Whatever," I snapped, placing my hands on my hips and glaring at them. "I'm better than both of you losers."

Yeah, that's a great way to make friends Madi...

Sigh.

My jeer sparked something in the twins as they glared back at me. We had a staring contest for a few moments before the shorter of the two begrudgingly kicked the ball my way. I stopped it with my shin, resting my foot atop it.

"My name's Mad-Yuuki. What're yours?" I was mentally berating myself for the slip-up before hearing the tallest reply;

"Mad Yuuki? What a weird name." I was sorely tempted to smack that smug grin off his face but reined it in.

I know guys, I was surprised too!

Inhaling deeply and counting to ten I smiled as sweetly as I could at them, addressing them once more, "Yuuki, my name's Yuuki."

"My name's Ichiru, this is my brother Zero," the shorter twin informed me with a polite smile. "Let's hurry up and play. We have to leave soon."

"Sure."

* * *

You know the one thing I loved about childhood? It was how damn easy it is to make friends with others.

About half an hour after our little spat me and the twins were laughing and joking like we'd known each other for years. I loved it. The older you get the harder it is to make new friends.

It sucks being an adult sometimes (which is why we're allowed to buy alcohol I suppose).

"Kick it over here Yuuki!" I was startled from my daydream when I heard Ichiru call out to me. He was easily the more outgoing of the pair which surprised me.

"Kay!" I yelled back, about to do as he asked before feeling a cold shiver race down my spine and a disturbingly familiar itch at the base of my skull. I guess whatever had me spooked had gotten the twins' attention too because we turned in unison to see a woman in a light blue sundress and matching flats sitting on a bench by the stone fountain. A wide brim hat covered most of her face but there was no mistaking the creepy vibe she was putting off.

My hand instinctively went to my right thigh before I smacked my palm to my forehead. I wasn't carrying Artemis, she was at home on my dresser. I didn't want to bring it with me because I wasn't wearing a skirt I could hide it beneath, having elected on capris that day.

The woman raised her head as though she was scenting the air before she looked our way. Her lips lifted into a lazy smile, eyes gleaming red beneath the shadow of her hat. She stood and began slowly sauntering our way.

I heard Ichiru's breathing hitch in fear and felt Zero's hand grasp mine as the brothers placed themselves between me and the vampire. I was absolutely stunned at the selfless display. They had known me all of forty minutes at the most and here they were ready to protect me if need be.

I'm getting all teary-eyed now, god damn it.

It was late afternoon, around dinner time, and all the other kids had begun heading home with their parents since the park closed at dusk. We were the only three left that I could see in the general area. I looked around frantically for Momoyama, wondering where she had gone.

I didn't have to look far however because a few seconds later the vampire let out a howl of anguish. My eyes widened upon seeing a silver blade jutting out from her chest and she turned to dust shortly thereafter. Standing behind her was a woman with short silver hair and vibrant amethyst eyes.

Mrs. Kiryuu, I presume…?

She looked positively murderous though I couldn't blame her. She was a mama bear protecting her cubs and seconds later said-cubs went running her way, confirming my suspicion.

The blade extending from her right arm slid back into its bracer with a solid click, vanishing beneath her sleeve. I stood awkwardly by myself as she knelt, throwing her arms around her sons in a tight embrace. I felt like I was intruding on a private moment and scuffed the toe of my sneaker into the grass again.

"Are you okay?" Glancing up I saw Hisoka Kiryuu giving me that infamous worried look all mothers possess.

"I'm fine. Thank you for protecting me," I bowed in respect before looking up at her again. "My name is Yuuki Cross."

Casually dropping my last name seemed to work as a look of understanding crossed her face. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Kaien Cross, would you?"

"Yup, he's my dad," I exclaimed cheerfully. "He adopted me when I was five."

"I see. And so you know about-?" she trailed off with a raised brow and I immediately caught on to what she was suggesting.

"Yeah, I do. He began training me a few months ago in fact."

"You're a vampire hunter?" I pointedly ignored the disbelieving scoff from Zero and instead continued speaking to his mother.

"No, he just wants to make sure I can defend myself against them should I have to. I already have a weapon too, the Artemis Rod," I boasted.

"Sounds lame," he replied in disinterest before his mom bopped him gently on the head.

"Be nice Zero," she reprimanded him. "I have no idea where you got that sour attitude from. Probably your dad."

I like this woman already.

"Yuuki, are you ready to go?" I heard Momo call over to me. Looking over my shoulder I saw her standing at the gate to the park, holding a few take-out bags in her hands. So that's where she had gone.

"Just a minute!" I shouted back before turning my attention to the family before me.

"It was nice meeting you Yuuki. We usually come here every Sunday afternoon if you want to stop by and hang out with the boys."

"Sounds great!"

"But mom-." Zero and Ichiru were silenced by the look she gave them once more. Turns out Zero's death glare is apparently hereditary. Who'd have thunk it?

"I-I mean, that sounds…fun…," Zero muttered, not sounding the least bit excited as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Y-yeah! We'll be friends with you Yuuki-chan."

"Friends forever?" I asked suddenly, a pitiful smile gracing my lips as I tried to make myself look as lonely as possible.

All those years having received that same look from Kaname seemed to pay off as Ichiru held his hand up, finger outstretched. "Pinky promise."

I gleefully entwined my pinky with his before looking hopefully at Zero. "Promise me that no matter what happens we'll always be friends."

"Whatever."

Embracing my childish side for a moment I pouted, holding my hand up. "Pinky promise."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not saying we have to be BFF's, just…just be my friend…" Dear lord do I sound pitiful. I didn't realize I was so starved for companionship. Sure I had Cross and Momo to dote on me and Kaname whenever he decided to come around but they didn't count since they were essentially grown-ups (or at the very least older than me).

I didn't really have a lot of friends from school and those that I was friends with never wanted to hang out. It didn't help that the Academy where I was living was over thirty minutes from my primary school and nobody wanted to make the trip out to see me.

"Fine, I'll be your friend," he muttered and despite how begrudging it was he didn't protest when I entwined my pinky around his.

"Friends forever?"

"Yeah, I promise."

* * *

Well? How's that for a memorable first meeting? Their friendship is a bit rushed but they aren't really that good of friends (not yet anyways) since Madi is kind of a bully xD. They couldn't really turn her down either because their mom was there. What did you guys think? Drop a review if you feel so inclined and if you don't well...thanks for reading =D. Sorry for the short chapter (yes, I consider 1700 words short because I'm strange).


	9. Happenstance

A/N: Is it bad that I already have 90% of the first arc figured out? I have this fan-freaking-tastic idea for later on I think you guys will freaking love it, I know I do! Hope you enjoy this one, especially the ending...Many thanks to gab-gabs, TheBlackBloodPrincess, lostfeather1, Onesmartcookie78, Anilisse, Dixie-Filly, SmileRen, and Guest for reviewing. You guys are still super-duper swish~! Also thanks to everyone who has followed/favorited this. You guys are aweshum too. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight…let's see…oh, I know. It sure as shit wouldn't have ended like it did. Let's just leave it at that, yes? I only own my insane, fourth wall breaking, slightly annoying OC and grammar errors. I also make no profit from this either.

* * *

_The only true wisdom is in knowing you know nothing. _

_-Socrates_

* * *

After that memorable first meeting of ours I made it a point to try and see the twins as much as I could.

It wasn't too difficult in fact. Cross was very supportive of me having friends my own age and even took me to see them a few times. He'd natter away with their mom or dad while we ran off and played.

It was such a peaceful time that I almost forgot that there's about a month or two left of this serenity before everything will come crashing down around us.

I wasn't sure if their parents had killed Shizuka's lover just yet, having heard Shin talking with Kaien about a Level E they were tracking down a few weeks ago but I don't know if it was the right one and I have no idea how to broach the subject with them either. I can't come out and say it, they'll think I'm crazy (which is true but still) and won't believe me so I've only been able to drop hints here and there, telling his parents to be on their guard and keeping the boys from the house as much as I could.

Even if I can't save their parents maybe I can still save them-

"Ow, jerk!" I cried upon feeling a snowball smack me in the back of the head, abruptly yanking me from my musings. I glared at Ichiru, who was laughing his ass off, before glaring at Zero who had taken cover behind a bench though I could hear him giggling too.

It had taken a while for Zero to open up to me. It wasn't as though he was shy, he was simply guarded. Ichiru on the other hand was the exact opposite. He told me everything; how he wanted to become a hunter like his parents and Nii-san but was always too weak and sickly. He also told me that he wouldn't mind being a researcher or record keeper at the association rather than an actual hunter though they won't let him.

You should see the way his eyes light up when he talks about his big brother. He really idolizes him, it's so cute. I can totally relate though. I was my sister's biggest fan; I wanted to be just like her when I grew up. She was strong, independent, and so caring. She had this way of pulling others to her like a magnet, a trait I desperately wish I shared with her.

"Hey Yuuki, you okay? You're crying. I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" I glanced up at Zero in surprise, raising a hand to my cheek and feeling dampness on my fingertips.

"I'm fine. I just…got something in my eye," I replied lamely. Judging by the very incredulous look he gave me I figured he wasn't buying the bull I was trying to sell.

He was always too perceptive for his own good.

"Whatever. We're going home, mom wants to know if you're still coming over for dinner next week," he muttered, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck, like having me as a house guest is the worst possible thing he could endure.

If he only knew…

"Of course!" I chirped happily, giving him a megawatt smile which softened a bit when I noticed the blush on his cheeks. They really are too adorable for their own good.

"O-okay. C'mon, we'll walk you to the station. It's way too cold to be outside playing anymore." And with that he turned abruptly on his heel, jogging over to where Ichiru was sitting on a bench catching his breath.

I lazily plodded along behind him, boots sinking slightly in the snow before feeling a familiar itch between my shoulders blades. My 'Danger Detector' I have taken to calling it was going haywire. It's sort of my sixth sense dealio where bad/vampirey things are concerned except with a cooler name than 'sixth sense' and since 'Spidey Sense' is trademarked I had to make do with another name.

Just, please don't let it be what I think it is…

"Hey kids." I froze in mid-step, turning to look over my shoulder at a boy a few years older than us coming our way with sandy-brown hair and light gray eyes.

"Oh, hey Kaito," Zero greeted him, not sounding the least bit happy to see him in fact.

"I figured it'd be past your bedtimes." I scowled, immediately not liking him.

Was he in the manga? I don't remember him but then again I _did_ only read up until Volume Eight when Yuuki was…ugh, you guys know the part I'm talking about.

"What do you want Kaito?" the elder twin asked, resting his hand on his hip and glaring at the taller teenager.

"I was running errands for Yagari-Sensei. You know, Hunter stuff," he stressed the word 'hunter', glancing at me sideways as though it were some great secret.

"She already knows about vampires," Ichiru said quietly, digging the toe of his boot into the snow and avoiding Kaito's gaze.

"Did you tell her? You know it's forbidden, you idiots! Wait until I tell Yagari-Sensei-."

"Hey, uh, Kaito was it? Yeah, I've known about vampires since I was five when I was attacked by one so it's not some big secret," I decided to let him know, not liking the nervous vibes Ichiru was putting off due to Kaito's arrival. He was kind of an arrogant douche and you guys _know_ how I feel about arrogant douches (*cough* Kaname *cough).

He looked at me in surprise as I rested my hand on my hip, popping it out to the side in your typical 'arrogant teenage fashion'. "Who're you?"

"Yuuki Cross," I replied in a rather sassy tone. "Kaien's daughter."

His eyebrows flew up into his hairline at my declaration. I have a feeling I'll be using that status to my advantage in the years to come. As quickly as surprise flit across his face he was stoic once more. "You're His daughter? The 'Vampire Without Fangs'?"

"The what? I mean-yeah, I am," I stammered, feeling woefully ignorant of my 'father's' status in the vampire world.

'Vampire without fangs'? What the hell does that mean? Curse my ridiculous lack of knowledge of this series!

"So you know how to fight then?"

"Yep."

"What's your weapon of choice?"

"Collapsible bo staff."

"Sounds lame." My eye twitched when he echoed the same words Zero had spoken to me a few months earlier. "Your mom told me to tell you guys to get home straight away if I saw you."

"We're just walking Yuuki to the station-."

"It's fine," I interjected, not wanting them to get in trouble on my account. "It's a short walk, I can make it."

"You sure?" It was awfully sweet, how protective the boys were of me.

"Yeah, I don't want your mom to be upset with you guys."

"She won't be, she knows we were with you. She thinks you're adorable or something and wishes you were her daughter."

Aw, how cool!

"Yeah, when we broke that vase downstairs last week she yelled something about wanting you as a kid instead of us since you're better behaved," Zero replied, sharing a slight smirk with Ichiru. "But we all know that's not true."

Resisting the urge to smack them both for that comment I instead smiled stiffly and said, "Don't worry about me guys."

"Okay, see you next week then?"

"For sure!" I gave them a cheery smile and wave, collecting my backpack from the bench it was sitting on before feeling a hand rest on my shoulder.

"Be careful Yuuki." I glanced over at Zero questioningly.

"I'll be fine-."

"I mean it. Call us when you get home."

"You're paranoid Zero," I laughed lightly, shrugging his hand off and giving him another reassuring smile which he didn't return. "Contrary to popular belief I can look after myself."

"I know," he surprised me by saying that. "Just-just be careful."

It felt like he was hiding something from me, I just didn't know what.

Nodding my agreement slowly he finally turned away, jogging to catch up with his brother and 'Arrogant Douche' (Kaito for short). The trio traipsed across the snow-packed ground back towards the twins' house but not before Zero glanced back at me one last time. I shrugged off the odd feeling and beat a hasty retreat in the opposite direction.

I was halfway across the field we used to play soccer and kickball on when a chill shot straight down my spine and goose bumps rapidly appeared on my skin.

Every instinct in my body warned me of danger, more and more, and I felt the cold gaze of a predator upon my back. I froze, looking over my shoulder cautiously to see a beautiful woman with snow-white hair standing beneath a tree. What really freaked me out was the fact that buds had begun to appear on the branches before they bloomed into gorgeous cherry blossoms that mimicked the color of her eyes and it was the middle of freaking winter.

She began slowly walking towards me as my lips moved, forming her name yet no sound would come out;

_Shizuka Hio. _

* * *

Plot twist! Kinda! I think. Maybe…Seems like an interesting turn of events. As you can see we did some time-skipping because you don't want to wait eight chapters to get this going (or at least I don't). Did you enjoy Kaito's cameo in there? I had to do it, seeing as nobody else does and this is supposed to be an entertaining retelling of Vampire Knight. I'm kinda happy with how it turned out but it seems…lacking…I've been working the past, like, week and a half without a day off and I can't seem to get this where I want it so I'm going to leave it be for now. I'm allowed to have an off chapter every once in a while, right? *sighs sadly*. If I have a sudden burst of genius I might repost/update it, we'll have to see. Cheers.


	10. Penumbra

A/N: The reason why I dropped off the face of the earth is because my dad passed away a few months ago and I took it kinda hard and didn't have any inspiration to write anything. So yeah, trying to get back into the swing of things here because I realized how much I missed writing this when I read it over a few days ago. Thanks for sticking with me guys if you have and if you haven't I can't say I blame you. Alright, enough depressing stuff, let's get this show on the road. Creative license being taken with what powers Kaname has as well since purebloods are so powerful. Also, the POV jumps around a bit so I hope you guys don't get too confused but you're all smart so I'm not worried. Epic author's note, good lord *sigh*.

* * *

Disclaimer: *insert witty reason why I don't own Vampire Knight here*. Matsuri Hino owns all except Madi, she's mine.

* * *

_Better an honest enemy than a false friend. _

_-German Proverb_

* * *

One of the reasons I think I could never really get into Vampire Knight was because of the lack of powerful female characters. It pains me to say this but Shizuka was one of my favorite characters at one point.

Okay, okay, just hear me out for a second. While she _did_ kill Zero's parents and turn him into a vampire and kidnap his brother, I think it was justified in some morbid, twisted way. She was simply getting revenge for her lover's death and while I can't say I approve of her method to do so (because I _totally_ don't) I can understand it.

I consider myself more of a lover than a fighter but lord have _mercy_ on the idiot who thinks they can mess with me or my family and friends and get away with it.

Never mind that though, back to matter at hand.

I remained rooted to the spot even as she began advancing on me. She seemed to glide rather than walk, footsteps not making any impression in the snow. I noticed that as she neared me the air was suddenly permeated with the scent of cherry blossoms. A kind, almost motherly smile, graced her lips and had I not known any better I would have thought she was harmless.

"Why, hello little bird," she greeted me with a voice that sounded hauntingly pure, a siren's call that beckoned me to her and I found my legs moving against my will as I closed the gap between us.

She was very intimidating up close, not only because she was a vampire very capable of killing me without batting an eyelash but also because she was so beautiful it almost hurt to look upon her.

"Hi," I managed to croak out after I unstuck my tongue from the roof of my mouth.

I'm not sure why I thought it would be a good idea to indulge in idle conversation with the woman who killed/may potentially kill Zero's family. I guess I figured the longer I kept her talking the longer I would stay alive.

Her head tilted to the side in an inquisitive manner as she studied me for a moment (probably deciding what wine or side dish I would best go with) before beginning to speak;

"What is your name, little bird?"

"Yuuki," I managed to squeak out, sounding rather similar to a member of the avian persuasion in fact.

"What a lovely name," Shizuka commented casually, raising her hand as a few snowflakes settled on her fingertips before her eyes met mine. "It means 'princess', does it not?"

My breath caught in my throat, wondering why she chose that meaning of Yuuki rather than the more obvious meaning of 'snow' though I nodded my agreement slowly. Maybe it was just a coincidence…?

…

Yeah right, Madi. You should know by now that there are no such thing as 'coincidences', especially not in this world.

"You should be careful, little bird," the vampire said, taking a step forward and leaving less than a foot gap between our bodies.

"Wh-?" I began to say before she cupped my face in her hand, rubbing her thumb gently over my cheek. I found myself beginning to lean into her warm, soft touch as my eyelids started to droop.

"Don't play His game. Play yours."

"Wha-?" The world was rapidly going dark as the last thing I saw before I was down for the count was Shizuka Hio standing over me, giving me the most pitying look I'd ever received. Her lips moved but no sound reached my ears as my eyes rolled back and I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Moshi-moshi, Kaien speaking~! Yes, I'm sure she's on her way home Zero-what do you mean she left nearly an hour ago…?" Kaname was already on his feet as soon as he heard the panic in Kaien's voice. Yuuki may have been an airhead on occasion but she wasn't stupid and she hated making others worry needlessly about her.

If she wasn't home by the time she promised she would be something had happened and knowing Yuuki she had run into something very, _very_ unsavory.

It was a good thing he had dropped by to visit Cross that evening and discuss the idea he had for enrolling vampires at the academy. Donning his coat he left without another word, ignoring how Cross was calling his name.

Kaname closed his eyes as the immense power that came from being a pureblood allowed him to change his physical form into a large wolf. He could cover ground quicker that way as he raised his head, scenting the air for his dear girl before an unearthly snarl escaped him when he caught the scent of another predator and took off through the snowy woods, praying he would make it in time.

* * *

It didn't take him long at all to reach Ozunu Park, the powerful blood flowing through his veins turning what was normally a twenty minute trip by car into five minutes by foot, or paw he supposed.

He stopped for the briefest of moments at the tree line if only to return to his human form to avoid suspicion from mortals before looking around for Yuuki.

Kaname spotted her lying beneath a cherry blossom tree that was, despite being the middle of winter, in full bloom.

"You have a habit of appearing in the strangest of places, Yuuki," he murmured, coming to her side. He glanced down at the unconscious brunette lying in the snow at his feet in a crude imitation of the way he found her all those years ago. Kneeling he gathered her in his arms, feeling her tremble from the cold before catching a whiff of something he hadn't smelt in years.

So he was correct after all.

His eyes shone a bright shade of vermillion in anger; he was angry that the Kuruizaki-hime was here and angry because she had placed her hands upon his precious girl. He didn't care that she was after the Kiryuu family, she could slaughter them all for all he cared but he'd be damned if she'd lay a hand on Yuuki.

"You'll pay dearly for this, Hio-Sama," he said aloud to the open air around him, hugging Yuuki close before standing as the red faded from his eyes. "I'll make sure of that."

* * *

So, yeah. Do you guys approve? I don't believe it's my best work but it's a filler. Next chapter is in the works already so hopefully no more huge gaps between updates. Sorry for any grammar errors as well, I read over this once before posting so yeah. No excuse I know. Cheers.


	11. Dead Duck

A/N: A 'dead duck' is a person that is useless, unsuccessful, defunct, etc. (aka Yuuki Cross xD shame on me). Anyways, thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed and sorry this chapter is a bit shorter.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight there would have been more Shiki/Rima scenes. I only own Madi and make no profit from writing this.

* * *

_life asked death 'WHY DO PEOPLE LOVE ME AND HATE YOU?' death responded 'BECAUSE YOU ARE A BEAUTIFUL LIE AND I AM A PAINFUL TRUTH' _

–_Unknown_

* * *

"Yuuki, wake up. Time for breakfast." I wearily raised my head from my pillow, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I sat up in bed. Looking around my room I was surprised when my gaze landed on the music box atop my dresser. Still covered with dust, still creepier than all hell and yet my eyes were drawn to it.

I stared blankly at it, resting my elbow on my knee and chin atop my palm. Have you ever got the feeling you were forgetting something really important? Like, vitally important? Now that I think about it, I don't remember ever coming home last night. Haven't had one of those episodes since college.

It scared me.

Climbing out of bed I dressed in a pair of jeans with tights underneath for warmth and a heavy green sweater. Tugging a brush absentmindedly through my hair I waltzed downstairs only to see Kaien at the kitchen table staring at me intensely.

"Are you okay Yuuki?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked in confusion, setting the brush down on the kitchen counter and grabbing a bowl from the cabinet.

"No reason," he said, smiling slightly as I arched a brow in confusion before pouring some cereal.

"Okay…," I said uneasily, taking a seat at the table and digging into my breakfast. I noticed Cross's eyes didn't leave my body the entire time I was eating which was rather unsettling.

"It's bitterly cold today. I'd prefer it if you stayed home." Disappointment must have shown on my face because Kaien's smile turned to a frown. "I worry for your health Yuuki."

"I know but it's winter break and I want to hang out with Ichiru and Zero," I whined, pouting childishly as I folded my arms over my chest only to feel a sharp whap in the back of my head.

I glanced over my shoulder at Momoyama, eyes narrowing in annoyance as I rubbed my head. "Manners, Yuuki-chan," she scolded me.

"Yes Momo," I muttered, slumping in my chair as Kaien stood, ruffling my hair before heading for his study and Momo began gathering dishes, placing them in the sink.

Fervently aware that I was pouting I stomped back upstairs, throwing myself onto my bed in a huff. Rolling onto my back I laced my arms behind my head, staring at the ceiling, wondering why yesterday evening seemed to be missing from my memory bank.

I knew Kaname could manipulate memories but then again, any higher-level vampire could. But, I didn't see any vampires yesterday, at least none that I remembered but that was the problem, wasn't it? Chewing my lower lip I pondered over the situation before sitting upright and reaching for my boots. Maybe Zero would know something about it…?

* * *

"How are your parents Zero?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason, just curious."

"Whatever."

"Is Ichiru okay?"

"Yeah, he's got a cold is all. He'll be better soon though," the eldest twin said as we continued building a snowman and by we I mean Zero. Yours truly was supervising on a bench a few feet away.

As I sipped on my hot chocolate Zero fixed me with a 'look', "Why didn't you call me last night? I was worried about you."

I arched a brow in confusion; I was supposed to call him last night? Offering him an apologetic smile which only got me a glare in response he went back to packing snow. It appeared my suspicion about my memory being altered was correct.

But who had done it? Kaname perhaps? However I hadn't seen him in over two months so it couldn't have been him. Kaien didn't mention he was stopping by either. I remember playing with the twins and meeting 'douchebag' (Kaito for short) but after that my mind is blank until the moment I woke up this morning. That means I'm missing a good chunk of my evening and that wasn't a very comforting thought.

I was pulled from my depressing thoughts by a snowball hitting me in the middle of my forehead. I glared at the preteen in front of me who gave me a small grin in response.

"I've gotta get going, I told Ichiru I'd get him some okayu before going home," he said, brushing snow off his pants as he stood.

"Sure thing, it's gonna be getting dark soon. I should head home as well," I agreed, throwing my empty cup in the trash. Worrying my lower lip between my teeth I spoke up once more, "Do you wanna-?" I let the rest of my question fade when he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"What Yuuki?" I managed a weak smile, shaking my head slowly.

"N-nothing. Never mind."

"Okay space cadet," Zero said with a roll of his eyes, zipping his jacket up to his chin before jogging down the sidewalk.

As I watched him walk away I didn't bother blinking back the tears collecting in my eyes and let him leave without another word. This is wrong, wrong and sadistic and cruel but…

Zero's parents have to die…

There's too much that will go wrong if it doesn't happen. Zero won't attend Cross Academy, I'll end up dying, Whatshisname (Radio something?) will end up assuming control over the world and Kaname will be standing there wondering where everything went wrong.

In other words, everyone dies.

See? That right there is why I hated this manga; too many deaths and too few people caring about them.

I buried my face in my hands, hot tears soaking my mittens as I sobbed uncontrollably. All these years saying I was going to stop it from happening and with the time drawing ever so close I chicken out?

Why did I? Why didn't I say anything? Was it because I was afraid? Afraid of deviating from a storyline I already knew so little of? Maybe if I didn't mess with canon everything would turn out okay and everyone would be happy in the end?

Now that I think about it, I have no idea how this is going to end in the first place. All I know is that I'm never going to be able to forgive myself for doing this to him and Ichiru. Maybe I'll let him devour me when that time comes. It's the least I deserve for forcing such a cruel fate upon them…

* * *

Well? Thoughts? Comments? Do you approve of Madi's decision to keep her mouth shut? I don't xD but that's just me. Anyways, sorry for the huge space between updates. Thanks for sticking with me so far, you guys are awesome. See ya' next time.

Thank you:

Guest

Guest Account

Nameless Angel 00

aimee9

Guest

Bella-swan11

Fox Kit Princess

Sabie0521

Moka-girl

Salensia

Kashlazy

I don't think I missed anyone and I'm very sorry if I did. Thanks for putting up with me.


	12. Playing God

A/N: Yes, it has been awhile since I've updated. I do apologize. Yes, this is a short chapter. I apologize again. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight Kaien would have had a love interest aside from Juri. Alas...I don't own it.

* * *

"_Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do." _

_–Voltaire_

* * *

Less than two hours after my conversation with Zero did the phone ring at home. I looked up warily from my dinner as Kaien went to answer it. Guilt was eating away at my insides when I saw how serious his face was and I had to look away before I began crying.

"Yes. I understand. I'll be there shortly," he said curtly, hanging up and turning back to me. "I'll be back soon Yuuki. I have something I have to take care of."

"Okay," I replied quietly. Momo gave me a 'look' as she handed Kaien his coat and he left without another word. I looked down at my still-full plate before looking up at my caretaker. "May I be excused? I don't feel good."

"Sure. I'll bring you up some tea later if you want before bed." I smiled softly, standing from the table and trudged past her upstairs.

Shutting the door to my room quietly I slumped into the pink beanbag chair that sat before my window. My stomach churned violently as I curled my arms around my middle, rocking myself back and forth gently.

I never hated myself more than I did at that moment in time.

I had just gotten Zero's parents _killed._

I just _damned_ him and Ichiru!

I could've fucking done something and I _didn't_!

Fisting my hands in my hair I pressed my face against my knees in an attempt to stifle my sobs.

I was the worst sort of coward…

* * *

I must've fallen asleep as the next time I raised my head it was dark outside. My eyes were almost swollen shut from all the crying I did, cheeks warm and blotchy red in color.

I winced as I rubbed my eyes gently, carding my fingers through my limp brown hair. I took notice of the cup of tea on my bedside table though the tea itself was cold. I didn't really care, it soothed my dry throat either way.

I drained it in a few swallows, curling my fingers around the cool mug as I stared at the dregs on the bottom. Shutting my eyes I pulled a deep breath of cool air into my lungs, trying to ignore the unpleasant clenching sensation around my throat that made it hard to breathe.

"What's done is done," I murmured to myself. No amount of guilt could change the past and no amount of worrying could change the future.

I had made my bed. All that was left to do now was lie in it.

"Yuuki, are you awake?" Momoyama's soft voice came from the doorway as she poked her head in my room. "You didn't eat much earlier. Do you want something before bed? I know how grumpy you get when you don't eat."

I tried to send her a smile, facial muscles twitching in vain as I made to complete the motion but I couldn't do it. Couldn't even attempt a fake one.

"How about some ramen?"

Not trusting myself to speak I simply nodded, shuffling to the door and trailing after her down the hall.

It was nearly eight o'clock and Kaien still wasn't back. I seated myself on a stool around the kitchen island, kicking my feet lightly as I stared at the counter.

"Where did he go?" I asked Momo suddenly when she set a small glass of water on my placemat.

"He had some things to take care of," she replied, drying her hands on a dishtowel and busying herself at the stove.

"Vampire things?" To her credit Momo didn't even flinch at the accusation though she didn't respond right away. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"It's nothing you need to worry about Yuuki," she said in a tone that left no room for argument. I obediently dropped the subject, albeit unwillingly. We sat in silence for the next few minutes, waiting for the water to come to a boil.

Right as Momo finished making my second dinner of the night did the front door open. My stomach clenched painfully. I tasted sour bile on the back of my tongue as I stared at my bowl. The noodles looked like worms and for a moment my bowl wasn't full of food but squirming insects being boiled alive in broth.

I had to clasp a hand over my mouth to keep from vomiting.

"Yuuki? Yuuki, can you please come here?" I gripped my chopsticks so tightly I was surprised they hadn't snapped under the strain.

"Yuuki, Kaien is calling for you," Momo said softly, giving me a motherly look. "Are you alright?"

"I feel sick," I choked out, looking up at her with misty eyes. She laid a hand across my forehead, gently caressing my cheek.

"You don't feel warm. Why don't you go upstairs? I'll be up shortly to draw you a bath."

No you won't.

That bath will be for Zero to get all the blood off him.

His blood.

His parent's blood.

The world tilted violently and I had to grasp onto the counter to keep from falling. Momo had her back turned to me and for that I was grateful. I didn't need her worrying over me the rest of the night.

Once I got my bearings I headed for the front hall, arms wrapped tightly around my middle.

I had to see.

I had to see just how much damage I had caused.

Fervently aware that I had begun hyperventilating I leaned against the wall, resting a hand over my heart.

"Are you okay Yuuki?" I looked up in surprise, locking eyes with Kaien.

"Y-yes, I-I was just-," I made a helpless motion with my hands, running them back through my hair in agitation.

He knelt down to my level, taking my hands in his. "I'm not going to beat around the bush." I remained silent, trying to blink back the tears welling in my eyes. "The Kiryuu family was attacked earlier this evening by a vampire."

"Are they okay?" I choked out, even though I already knew the answer.

"Hisoka-san and Shin-san were killed." A pitiful whine bubbled past my lips as I lunged forward, burying my face in his neck as his arms came around me.

"What about-?"

"The twins are at the Hunter's Association. I'm waiting for them to be released into my custody."

My mouth fell open in shock as I yanked my head back, clobbering Kaien in the jaw on accident as I did so. "T-twins!?"

"Zero and Ichiru are fine. Well-," Kaien paused, rubbing his chin. "I wouldn't say 'fine' but they are alive and together and that's the important thing."

"Ichiru is-?"

"He and Zero are at the Hunter's Association undergoing a physical and mental evaluation," Kaien said once more, letting his words sink in. "Once they are cleared by the medics and I get things straightened out with the police they will be released into my care."

"They're alive? Both of them? Together?" I knew I was repeating myself but I had to make sure I was hearing him right.

"Yes Yuuki. They are alive."

He mistook my tears of disbelief as those of joy, enveloping me in a warm hug that did little to alleviate my shock.

When Zero and Ichiru came to live with us a few days later I noticed neither one sported a Taming Tattoo on their neck or any sign that they had been bitten by Shizuka. As a matter of fact, they looked…pretty freaking okay, all things considered.

I was torn between being relieved and terrified. Relieved because they weren't vampires and still together but terrified since from that point on canon was irrevocably fucked up.

I discovered far too late that every change I made to canon caused more problems than they would fix…

* * *

So yeah. I did a thing. I'm not sure if anybody saw that coming or not. Ta da. Oh, and thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this. You guys are superstars.


	13. Lament for a Huntress

Disclaimer: If I owned Vampire Knight it wouldn't be essentially Twilight but without the sparkling. Alas it is not meant to be. Hino owns all, I own Madi. Hakuna matata and whatnot…

* * *

_Wear your tragedies as armor, not shackles… _

_-Unknown_

* * *

_Smile, Madi, smile._

I had grown accustomed to repeating those words in my head whenever I encountered Zero or Ichiru.

I didn't know how to act when Cross brought them home from the Association. I was never any good at comforting people and having Ichiru burst into tears and throw his arms around me in a crushing embrace was almost too much for me to handle.

If Kaien noticed anything different about the way I was acting he didn't mention it. Probably chalked it up to being a moody preteen or something (I was so not looking forward to going through puberty again).

I tried to ignore the guilt, telling myself it was pointless to feel as such. Their parents may be dead but the boys were together and human. That was better than what I could've hoped for when I embarked on this journey eight years ago. However, every action is not without a reaction. I have no way of knowing how different the story will be due to my interfering.

'_Just because the past didn't turn out how I wanted it to doesn't mean the future can't be better that what I imagined.' _I couldn't remember where I had read that but it was going to be my motto from now on. I had to stay optimistic.

Moving right along. I have about two years left before I'll be able to attend Cross Academy. They teach from year eight to year twelve. Kaname hasn't been by to talk to Kaien about integrating a 'Night Class' yet so I figured that'll be something that will be cropping up in the next year or so.

As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Kaname in a few months. Ever since the boys came to live with me and Kaien I haven't heard any word from him. Maybe he's busy cleaning up the mess Shizuka made with the Senate or Hunter Association.

"-what do you think about that Yuuki?"

"Huh?" I replied in confusion, raising my head from my still-full bowl of cereal. Kaien pursed his lips but didn't reprimand me for my lack of attention.

"I was thinking about incorporating a stable here at the Academy. On the last survey the students took it asked what change they'd like to see in the next year or so and many requested adding horseback riding to our extracurricular activities."

"That sounds kinda neat," I shrugged, glancing over at Ichiru who nodded earnestly with a bright smile.

"I think it'd be really cool. I always wanted to learn but-," he trailed off, voice cracking a bit in that way I could tell he was moments away from crying. "You-you know, I was so sickly I never got the chance to-."

"I'm not mad about that," Zero interjected suddenly from his perch on one of the stools around the island. I gave Kaien a confused look though Ichiru simply looked down at his plate and no further words were exchanged on the topic.

"Well then, I'll put in a request with the city council and make sure we can build one on the grounds. We received a donation that should just about cover everything we need aside from an actual instructor and caretaker from a very generous benefactor."

My eyebrows slid up in question. "And who might that be?"

"Don't worry about it Yuuki," Kaien smiled, reaching over and ruffling my bangs lovingly.

"You could make the kids do it," Ichiru supplied. "Offer free lessons outside of class if they volunteer to keep up with the cleaning and everything."

Kaien rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I think that's a good idea. I'll draw up a plan in the next few days or so."

"Cool."

"Sounds fun."

"Are you okay Momo-san?" Three heads whirled around in unison at the sound of Zero's concerned voice, looking at our beloved caretaker leaning on the counter by the dishwasher.

"O-oh. Y-yes. I'm just feeling a bit faint is all. Stood up too fast," she laughed breathlessly, picking up a small stack of dishes before they tumbled from her arms onto the floor with a crash.

"Oh Momo!" Kaien exclaimed. "Let me help you!" Ever the white knight, he practically leapt from his chair, ushering her to the living room to sit down on the couch.

"She looks really pale," Zero whispered to me as Ichiru fetched her a glass of water.

"She does," I murmured, beginning to pull all my EMT training from many moons ago to the front of my mind.

"I'm fine Kaien. I d-don't m-mean to worry you all," she said, smiling warmly as I realized with horror that the left side of her face was drooping slightly.

"Raise your arms in front of you, palms up, and close your eyes," I demanded, hooking my foot around the ottoman and pulling it to me so I could sit before her.

"Yuuki, wh-what are you-?" she began to say.

"Humor me," I replied, locking my rusty eyes on dove-gray. She looked from me to Kaien who simply shrugged in response.

"This is silly," Momoyama sighed but she did as I asked. My heart plummeted to my stomach when her left arm drifted to the side unconsciously.

"Repeat after me 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks'."

"Yuuki, why-?"

"Please?"

Momoyama opened her eyes, giving me a sour look before obediently doing so. "You can't teach…" I worried my lower lip between my teeth when I realized she didn't remember what I had said.

"Call an ambulance," I told Kaien over my shoulder. "I think she's having a stroke."

"Are you serious Yuuki?"

"How do you even-?"

"Do it," I snapped in annoyance, reaching forward and taking Momo's hands in mine. I fervently ignored the way they were trembling in my grasp as I heard Kaien on the phone in the background. With any luck it was what they called a 'mini-stroke', one that would resolve on its own in the next few hours. The only problem with those were they were often precursors to more serious ones.

When the ambulance came to take Momo to the hospital she had fallen unconscious and Kaien wasn't able to wake her. I had never felt as helpless as I did watching the medics speed off, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Kaien had told us to stay home that day, that he'd call our school and let them know what was going on. After that he was heading off to the hospital and we were left alone, hovering around the phone in the living room for hours as we waited for any sort of news regarding our nanny.

* * *

It was a little after four in the afternoon when the phone rang though none of us wanted to answer it. It took over six rings for me to work up the courage to answer it.

"Cross residence," I managed to say weakly, twirling the cord between my fingers.

"Yuuki? It's me. Um, Momo had something called an aneurysm in her head. She was taken to surgery to try and fix the blood vessel but it um-," I heard him clear his throat, voice cracking slightly. "-it ruptured and she um-she died earlier this afternoon-."

The phone hit the floor with a thump as I collapsed onto the couch, shoulders trembling as I began sobbing. Ichiru sat beside me, sliding an arm around my shoulder and hugged me to him. I buried my face in his chest, clutching his t-shirt as I heard Zero speaking quietly with Cross before putting the phone back on the cradle.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye," I choked out, tears streaming down my flushed cheeks as I wept. Moments later I felt Zero rest his head on my shoulder, arms coming around my middle as Ichiru played with my hair. They hadn't known Momo as long as I did but it was still devastating news for anyone to receive.

I don't know how long we sat like that, curled up on the couch as I grieved for Momoyama. No words were exchanged, they didn't tell me it was going to be okay or that she knew I loved her and she'd be watching over me. Their silence was more reassuring than any speech they could've spouted off. They knew all-too well how it felt to lose a loved one, after all…

* * *

It was a sunny day when we buried Momoyama Yoshida.

I was surprised by the turnout. Many of them were vampire hunters who had worked with her at some point and all of them had nice things to say about her.

It was a short ceremony but very beautiful. Heartfelt words were exchanged, tears were shed, and her life was celebrated by all present.

I was surprised with how much her death had affected me. I wanted to chalk it up to it being so sudden and unexpected but knew it was because I loved her like a grandmother. I was beginning to realize that this was no longer just a story. This was real, these were real people, people I had grown to love and care for.

And that was a truly terrifying revelation.

The car ride home was silent, Kaien kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on me and the boys.

"Ah, I have an idea," he said, getting our attention. "The city council has approved of the plans to build a stable on academy grounds. What say we go home and get changed real quick? There's a nice couple that lives a few miles outside the city that raises horses and I've thought about buying from them. I was thinking we could maybe go meet some of the horses? See if you like any?"

We answered with various degrees of interest, Ichiru being the most animated and that was only a shrug of his shoulders. Kaien wasn't at all deterred however. He was trying to make the best out of a bad situation and I knew that Momo would be doing cartwheels in her coffin if she found out he let us sit around and be mopey.

After getting changed into jeans and a sweatshirt we headed off to the ranch. At this point Ichiru was practically vibrating in the seat and even Zero seemed a bit more excited. I remained my broody self, arms folded moodily over my chest and hood drawn up over my head.

Kaien seemed to get the message as he reached over to the passenger side, giving my leg a squeeze with a small smile before turning his attention back to the road. I was happy they were all so understanding, it had make the entire ordeal slightly more bearable.

To my surprise Zero was the first one out of the car when we reached the ranch. We were met by a lovely young couple named Mia and Kaoru who offered to show us around. I tried my best to be happy, to keep from bringing everyone else down but it was hard. I gave Zero a tight-lipped smile when one of the horses ate an apple out of his hand and the adorably excited squeal he made as a result (that he would vehemently deny ever making).

The twins were having a good time and Kaien was leisurely chatting with the owners, asking them how best to go about raising horses when my gaze was drawn to a lone mare in a far-off pasture.

The sun was gleaming off its coat, making it shimmer silver in the lighting. Her mane was thick and white like freshly-fallen snow and I wondered why she was separated from the rest of the horses.

"What are you doing Yuuki?" I glanced up in surprise when Kaoru addressed me.

"Why is that horse all by herself?"

"Her? She's got a bit of a temper, doesn't really play well with others, likes to bite them," he replied, raking a hand back through his hair.

"What's her name?"

"Doesn't have one. We recently bought her from another ranch and they hadn't given her a name. Well, they did, but 'Hellspawn' isn't very classy for such a pretty creature," he chuckled.

I worried my lower lip between my teeth, tugging on Kaien's sleeve and getting his attention. "Can we go see her?"

"Sure thing Yuuki," he exclaimed, smiling a bit when he realized I was beginning to express an interest in the situation.

I jogged over to the fence, climbing onto it and feeling Kaien rest a hand on my back to keep me from pitching head-first over it. "She's really beautiful."

"Yeah," I replied, watching the young mare trot around the pasture and paw at the ground. "Can we get her?"

Cross gave me a surprised look as the mare walked over to us cautiously before letting out a nervous whinny and backing away. "Why-?"

"She doesn't get along with the other horses. She doesn't even have a name. She's a loner," I resisted the urge to add on 'like me' and simply gave Kaien my patented puppy dog eyes.

"If she's bad tempered I don't think we should have her around other horses or kids for that matter-."

"She's probably just misunderstood," I argued, jumping down from my perch and winding my arms around his middle, looking up at him. "Please dad?"

I know, I know. Cheap shot but hey, it works.

Half an hour later and Kaien was finishing up paperwork that would give us ownership of the mare. We had nowhere to house her just yet but Mia and Kaoru promised we could come visit whenever we wanted. The plan was to own no more than four horses and Kaien would return in a few months to purchase the other three when the construction of the stables was complete.

I spent most of that time trying to coax her to the fence and get her to eat out of my hand. She was very timid and I began worrying that I had made a bad choice before she surprised me by taking the apple wedge from my hand before darting off.

"What are you going to name her?" Ichiru asked, leaning on the fence beside me. I shrugged in response, feeling a smile tug at my lips when she started parading around the field, tossing her head almost pompously.

"What about White Lily?" Zero suggested. "You know, in honor of Momo-san."

"They were her favorite flowers," I agreed, voice cracking a bit as I fought the urge to cry.

"You know it's okay to cry Yuuki," Zero said quietly. "Crying is how your eyes speak when your mouth can't explain how broken your heart is."

"Philosophical," I tried to joke but his gentle words triggered a surge of emotions and a second later I was bawling like a baby in his arms. He awkwardly patted my back but a few moments later he embraced me in a tight hug.

"Promise you'll never leave me," I said, looking up at Zero with bloodshot eyes. "Neither of you. I'd be lost without you guys."

"Don't say stuff like that dork," Zero chided me, giving me a bop on the head. "Friends forever, remember?"

I stared at his outstretched pinky in disbelief for a moment. I slowly reached forward, wrapping mine around his and seeing his lips twitch into a small smile.

Maybe this story wasn't about getting a happy ending. Maybe it was just about the journey to get there. Well, whatever it was, I would do everything in my power to ensure these poor broken boys would rightfully receive what they deserved which was, in all honesty, a happy ending.

* * *

So yeah, kinda jumped around. Sorry I've been gone for so long. Started school and that's more important than this unfortunately. Thanks for reading. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed this. Ya'll are superstars. Sorry for any grammar/spelling booboos.


End file.
